The Dancer
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: FINI Joey works as a dancerprostitute at Fire and Ice, a bar notorious for the people that work there. He has always managed to keep his secret from his friends, but what happens when Seto Kaiba finds out? yaoi SetoJoey for mandapandabug
1. dancing king

**Warnings: **this fic contains yaoi, which means boy loving boy, and bad language.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don'tÉ damnit

!#$%&()****

**Chapter 1**

Joey absent mindedly swung his hips to the beat of the music, not noticing the looks of surprise his friends gave him.

"I never knew you liked to dance, Joey." Anzu commented. She smiled at the shocked expression on the blond's face.

Joey inwardly cursed in every language he knew.

_Fuck- do they know what I do to get extra cash? _Joey thought wildly.

Anzu misinterpreted the panicked expression on Joey's face, and said "You know, dancing isn't a totally feminine thing, Joey. If you want some dancing lessons, I can ask around.

"Ah, no, it's ok Anzu. Really." he added quickly when she opened her mouth to say something more.

He had been working as a dancer to earn extra cash for over 7 month now, spending all his time at the bar in the weekend, and after school. It wasn't ballet, or jazz. It was "dirty" dancing, as the people on the street called it.

Joey felt guilty about using his body to gain money, but it had to be done- otherwise he wouldn't be able to afford to live in the cheap apartment he rented, and would have to return to his alcoholic and abusive father.

"As if the mutt can dance." Kaiba's cold voice cut across Joey's thoughts. The tall brunette smirked mockingly at the blond, and brushed past their gang, his trench coat billowing after him.

Joey growled low in his throat, and hoisted his bag on one shoulder. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.

Yugi and the others grinned and waved him off. "See you tomorrow, Joey!

Joey's grinned happily to himself as he walked back to his apartment. He frowned slightly when he saw Seto and Mokuba standing outside their limo bickering.

Mokuba looked up at him as he passed by. "Joey!!" he looked beseechingly at the older boy. "Please please please please let me stay with you!! I promise to be good!!" he begged, ignoring the death glare that his brother was sending him.

"No way am I letting you stay with the mutt!" Seto snapped. He turned his glare to Joey as if to say _this is all your fault_.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, bewildered.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight while Seto's at a board meeting. Please oniisan- I don't want to stay at home all by myself.

Seto groaned in defeat and threw open the limo door. "Fine, have it your way. If he's harmed in any way possible, I'll kill you mutt." he threatened.

Joey glared at him. "I won't." he muttered and turned to Mokuba. "ready to go?

_Shit! What am I going to do with him while I'm working? _An idea came to him. "Hey, Mokuba, I've got work tonight.

The small raven haired boy pouted cutely. "Can I come? Pleeeeeeaaaase?" he asked, blinking large violet eyes at Joey cutely.

"Sure. But you're going to have to stay with my friend.

"What's their name? And where do you work?" Mokuba asked excitedly. He had never seen anybody work somewhere other than at Kaiba Corp. Oh, and at school of course.

"It's a guy." Joey said, and they started to walk back to his apartment. "His name's Greg. But call him Prince- everyone does.

"Why?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"I don't know. You're going to have to ask him that yourself." Joey replied.

They arrived at his apartment, and dropped their bags off. Joey grabbed his pack which had all of his dancing clothes and a drink bottle.

"Do you want to take anything with you?

Mokuba shook his head. "Can I watch you work?

"Umm... no." Joey shook his head wildly. "My work is kind of... different to the work your brother does.

"Don't you work at an office?

Joey knew that it wasn't worth trying to explain to the 12 year old that most 17 year olds didn't work in big company offices like his brother.

"No, I work at a bar.

"A bar? Cool!" Mokuba cried.

Joey laughed at his enthusiasm. "Come on, or we're going to be late.

!#$%

Joey rapped on the door, noticing the nervous expression on Mokuba's face out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter, Mokuba?" he asked, as the door opened and one of his fellow dancers waved him in.

Joey gripped Mokuba's wrist tightly, so he wouldn't lose the small boy in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the dancer's quarters of the bar.

"It's just... isn't this a place where prostitutes work, Joey?

Joey shook his head slowly. "No." he lied. "It's different. Well, actually, some of it is used as a brothel, but most of it is safe. Just don't go wandering off, ok? Because there are some sick people around here.

Mokuba gulped and paled visibly, obviously regretting that he had decided to stay with Joey. Perhaps just waiting at the mansion would have been better.

The blond laughed. "Don't worry- just as long as you don't go wandering off, you'll be fine.

Mokuba nodded. "Of course.

"Oh, and can you look after this for me?" Joey handed the small boy his wallet. "I don't want to leave this in my locker. Somebody could steal it.

"Sure thing, Joey!" Mokuba quickly pocketed it, and zipped up his pocket. "It's safe with me, I promise.

"Hey, dog, what ya doing?" a loud voice boomed out, catching their attention.

Joey grinned at the dark haired boy that approached them.

"Heya Prince." Joey pushed Mokuba in front of him. "Can you take care of my buddy here while I do my shift? Prince, this is Mokuba. Mokuba, Prince." he introduced.

Mokuba ventured a shy grin. "Hi.

"Hey!" Prince grinned joyfully at him and slung an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Why don't we go grab a drink? Nothing with alcohol, I promise. Catch ya later, dog!

Joey waved and ran off, quickly changing into his dancing clothes- tightish black pants which hung dangerously low on his hips, and a grey singlet. He took a deep breath before entering the main room of the bar, where his future clients awaited, and was soon lost in the world of seduction and money.

!#$%

"So... what does Joey do here, anyway?" Mokuba asked Prince curiously, watching as the hazel eyed boy threw a lighter from hand to hand.

"You don't know?" Prince cocked his head inquisitively.

"Nope.

"Well, he's a..." Prince searched for a word that suited Joey's job but didn't give too much away. "... performer.

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes lit up. "I wonder why he never told us...

Prince sniggered softly. He didn't think that Joey's friends would react well to find that their friend danced and did other... _things_ for his clients for money. "He doesn't like it known. So don't tell anyone, ok?

"Sure thing. And why do you call him dog? I thought only my brother called him that.

"Your brother must be Seto Kaiba. The dog's told me about him." Prince nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it's just a nickname. I guess it's because Joey reminds me so much of a dog.

"Mmm." Mokuba leaned back in his chair and looked around. "This is a nice place, even if it _is_ a bit crowded.

Prince's smirk grew wider. The kid was in one of the most notorious bars known for their prostitutes and dancers in Domino, and he was calling it a nice place. This was rich.

"Yeah. Hey, if you ever need anything, a favour, whatever, just come around and ask for Prince, or Dirty Dog. That's Joey. But you can just call him Dog.

Mokuba nodded, smiling at the funny nicknames. "Thanks. I might just do that.

_Maybe Seto could come down here sometime, and just relax, _Mokuba thought, wondering how he would be able to persuade the brunette to have a good time. _I suppose Joey could help._

!#$%

"Here's your brother, safe and sound." Joey watched as Seto hugged his brother fondly. "Told you I wouldn't let him get hurt.

Seto nodded curtly, and pushed Mokuba into the limo. "Whatever, mutt." without a second glance at the blond, he also climbed into the limo and they drove off.

Joey held back a growl of anger. Some thanks that was. He housed Mokuba, fed him and so on forth and all he got was a Ôwhatever, mutt.

_Great, just great, _Joey thought sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at the limo, and returned to his apartment. He had another gig tonight, and would be needing all the energy he could get.

Joey arrived at _Fire and Ice_, the bar he worked in, and went into his personal room. They all had their own rooms, though most of them shared with another person, preferring the companionship. Most of the people here were poor, and did this because they needed the money to live.

"Your little buddy ain't here tonight." Prince observed, coming to sit down next to Joey.

"Nah." Joey murmured, pulling on his singlet. He checked his appearance in the mirror, turning this way and that, making sure that he looked perfect.

"So he's Seto Kaiba's lil brother." Prince said thoughtfully. "He seems real nice. You should bring him around here more often.

Joey grinned and nodded. "If Kaiba doesn't mind. But then again, everything pisses him off so I guess it doesn't matter.

"So... you're really going to go through with this?" Prince asked, his hazel eyes serious.

Joey nodded, determination written all over his features. "I gotta. I'm not getting enough money just dancing.

"But sex?" Prince sighed. "If you really want to, dog, I'm not stopping you. Just think about what you're doing.

"I have, and I really don't want to. But I _need_ my apartment, and there's no other way." Joey blinked back tears. He hastily brushed the back of his hand across his eyes, and stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to go now. Wish me luck, Prince.

"Good luck, dog. And if anything bad happens, just drop all and run, ok? I'm here for you if you need me.

"Thanks, Prince." Joey bit his lip nervously, and exited the room. He entered the main part of the bar, a seductive smile on his face. Almost immediately he felt an arm circle his waist, and a face press against his neck.

"You're mine for the night." the man whispered against his skin.

Joey took in a shaky breath, wondering vaguely what he had gotten himself into, before leading the stranger back to his personal room, and pushing him onto the bed.

!#$%

His entire body ached with pain. Who knew that something so pleasurable could cause so much pain?

_It's going to be a while before I do that again, _he thought, wincing. _A _long_ while._

Prince watched him carefully. "It hurts the first time, dog. But you'll get used to it after a while.

Joey nodded. "I know." he stretched his tired muscles, groaning softly. They were walking back to their apartments, and it was late at night.

"How much money did you get?" Prince asked curiously. He flicked his black hair over one shoulder, winking flirtatiously at a passing guy.

A grin spread across Joey's face. "$500.

"What? Just for one night?" he asked incredulously. Normally first timers never got that much money- but then again, Joey _had_ been a virgin.

Joey nodded. "Yep." he waved as several more of his friends from the bar fell into step with them. "Have you guys finished your shifts?

They all nodded. One of them, a blond with fiery reddish brown eyes, saw the way Joey moved and laughed. "You got laid!

Joey groaned. "Do I have it written on my shirt or something?" he asked. "Honestly, I think everyone knows!

One of the other guys, a red haired 18 year old -the oldest in Joey's group of friends- with dark blue eyes, laughed. "It's just the way you move, dog.

"Shut up, Fire." Joey muttered. Fire's real name was Harry, but no one ever called him that. At the bar, everyone had nicknames which protected their identity.

"Well, this is my place." Joey parted from the group and climbed up the long flight of stairs to the cheap apartment he rented. There was mould all over the ceiling, and parts of the wood was rotting, but it was home. Surprisingly enough, there was a message on his answer phone.

_It's probably Yug', _he thought, and played it.

To his shock it wasn't Yugi's innocent and playful voice that emerged from the answer phone, but Seto Kaiba's cold and brisk one.

((Mutt. Mokuba wants to go over to your place again. Tomorrow.)) Kaiba's voice brooked no argument. ((He'll be waiting for you after school.))

Joey made a rude gesture at the answerphone, and flopped onto his sofa, deciding to have a spa later. Then he remembered that he didn't own a spa, and groaned loudly.

_Arrrghhh... I am so sore all over... _he decided to have a small nap and finish his homework later, but soon he was fast asleep, not about to wake up any time soon.

!#$%

Joey's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around, wondering how he had managed to fall asleep on his sofa.

_I must have passed out... what time is it? _Joey glanced at the clock on the wall and had to do a double take. _9am?!?!?!?!_

He cursed madly, and hurriedly threw on his school uniform, and stuffed his books and things into his school bag. He tore down the road, and burst into the classroom, turning a bright red as the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you a bit late today, Mr Wheeler." she said dryly. "Sit down.

Joey did as he was bidden, still feeling a few twinges of pain, though most of it had disappeared. He caught Yugi's inquisitive glance and smiled in return, mouthing _ÔI'll tell you later'. _The petite boy nodded, and fixed his attention back to the teacher.

Morning tea soon came, and Joey joined his friends, sitting outside on the slightly damp grass.

He lay back, watching as clouds drifted slowly across the otherwise clear blue sky.

"So why were you late?" Yugi asked, taking a seat next to him. He leaned gently into Yami's embrace, resting his head on his darker half's shoulder. They had been lovers for over 3 months, and Joey had never seen either of them more happy.

Joey grinned. "The alarm clock didn't go off." he growled jokingly. "Stupid device.

He felt someone's stare rest on him, and he turned his head slightly so that he could see who was watching him. To his surprise, it was Kaiba who was staring at him shamelessly, his ice blue eyes unreadable.

_Okaayy... what's wrong with Kaiba? _Joey wondered.

The bell rang, and Kaiba disappeared into the building, leaving Joey behind with his confused thoughts.

"Joey? You okay?" Anzu asked. She peered at him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joey brushed off her worried glance. "Honestly.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Yugi asked. "Jiisan has got another box of cards!

"But I thought he only just got some more yesterday." Joey said, confused.

"Yeah, but they sent over another box as a complimentary!" Yugi grinned, obviously excited. "He says we can be the first to open it. Do you want to come Joey? Everyone else is.

Joey's face dropped. "I can't. I've got work.

Yugi nodded, slight disappoint in his large amethyst eyes. "That's ok. Your job's important.

"You've never told us where you work." Honda spoke up, glancing at his blond friend as they made their way to their next class. "What is it, some sort of secret?

Joey grinned. "Yeah, sort of. Sorry, I hope you don't mind. But it's personal.

_More personal than you think, _Joey thought somewhat darkly, and a twinge of pain shot through his lower abdomen, as if reminding him that he had similar work tonight.

"Here." Seto shoved some money into Joey's hands. He watched the blond carefully, as he had been doing all day. There was something different about Joey, and he couldn't tell what.

The mutt fascinated him. He couldn't tell why, but Joey just did. The way he talked, the way he moved, everything he did just grabbed at his attention. At first this had pissed him off to no end, but now it just puzzled him.

_Why do I find Wheeler so... fascinating? _Seto wondered.

"What's this for?" Joey asked, confusion all over his face. "Is this some sort of bribery?

Seto gave an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, Wheeler. It's to pay for Mokuba staying over at your house." He glanced at his raven haired brother, who was bouncing up and down happily.

"Are we going to go back to your work?" Mokuba asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Joey couldn't understand how the kid could like the bar so much. He guessed that it _was_ pretty fascinating, though it wasn't a place for anyone of Mokuba's age.

"You actually work, Wheeler?" Seto asked incredulously. He hadn't known that Joey had a job. He briefly wondered what the blond did.

Joey bristled with anger. "I've been working for a long time, Kaiba. Maybe if you pulled your head out of your arse for a while you would've realised this.

"As if I'm interested in your crappy life, Wheeler." Seto smirked mockingly.

He opened the limo door, and hugged his brother briefly. "Don't get into any trouble, Mokuba.

"I won't." Mokuba promised, and latched onto Joey's arm as they walked away from the limo.

They soon arrived at the bar, and Joey fidgeted with the hem of the jacket he wore of his bar clothes nervously. "I'm probably going to be a little bit late today, alright Mokuba? So Prince is going to take you home at 9pm, and I want you to go straight to bed. I'll be back by 11pm.

Curiosity was written all over the 12 year old's face, but Mokuba kept silent, knowing better than to ask.

Prince entered the room and patted Joey comfortingly on the back. "Good luck out there, dog." he said, and Joey nodded, and left the room. He turned his gaze onto Mokuba. "Hey little man! So you're back.

"Yep.

Several more guys walked into the room, and seated themselves on several stools around the bar.

"Oh, and this is Fire, Dragon, and Cupid." Prince said, gesturing to each guy in turn.

Dragon, the guy with blond hair and reddish brown eyes, grabbed a bottle of beer and walked over to Mokuba.

"Heya. You must be Joey's little buddy." Dragon said. His voice was light and sweet, a lot different to what his name suggested.

"How did you guys get your nicknames?" Mokuba asked curiously. He had been burning to ask this question ever since he had met Joey's friends.

Fire grinned. His spiky red hair stuck up in odd directions, while his dark blue eyes shone with a deep love of life. "Well, I obviously got my nickname for my hair." he drawled. "And Prince here got his nickname cuz he's practically royalty around here. And he's good at what he does." this comment caused Prince to go bright red, and start a staring competition with the ground.

"And I got my name because of my eyes." Dragon said, his soft voice catching everyone's attention. "And Cupid because..." everyone glanced at Cupid who grinned wickedly and winked. "Well, you go figure.

Mokuba nodded. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

"And what should we call you?" Cupid asked, his golden eyes thoughtful. He looked Mokuba over. "I think I'll call you Violet, Ôcos of your eyes." he declared.

Mokuba made a face. "But Violet's a girl's name!" he protested.

"To match your feminine hair!" Fire laughed, and ducked as Mokuba playfully swatted him. "Just kidding- we'll call you Blackie (a/n: this isn't a racist name!! Honest!! I just used it because of the colour of Mokuba's hair! So please don't take any offense), because of your black hair.

As they settled down and ordered some more drinks, Mokuba realised what he and Seto was missing out on in their strict and business filled lives.

_If only Seto could just relax and enjoy himself, _the raven haired boy thought wistfully. _Then maybe he would smile for once._

!#$%

Joey woke up the next morning, feeling the pain of a few bruises but nothing more.

_I guess Prince was right, and after the second time, it doesn't hurt so much, _he thought, as he pulled himself off the sofa, and made his way over to his bedroom which Mokuba was currently occupying.

"Oi! Mokuba! Wake up!" he yelled at the door, which was thrown open and a sleepy Mokuba stood, leaning against the door frame, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Come on- you've got to get ready. Otherwise we're going to be late.

"You're so disorganised." the younger boy grumbled to himself, knowing that Joey heard every word. "Seto's got everything planned out perfectly.

"Well, I'm not Seto, and you can be grateful for that." Joey joked, and soon they were sprinting down the road and to the school.

Seto glanced at him as he snuck into the classroom, unnoticed by the teacher who was writing something into her book, and sat down at his desk, running a slender hand through his shaggy mop of blond hair.

As Joey doodled in his book, a screwed up piece of paper hit him on the back of his neck, and he scowled.

Joey unfolded the note and scanned it quickly.

_Mutt,_

_Where do you work? And how's Mokuba?_

_SK_

Joey grinned inwardly, and he hurried wrote a note back, and threw it over to Seto who sat in the back row, typing away at his lap top.

Seto caught the note swiftly in one hand, and read through it.

_K,_

_Your brother's fine. Here's your money._

_As for where I work... it's a secret._

_Let's just say it's a mixture of fire and ice._

_J._

Seto read through the note again, frowning slightly. He pocketed the money that Joey had returned along with the note.

_A mixture of fire and ice? What does that mean? _Seto wondered. He glanced quickly at the blond, but Joey was having a hushed conversation with Honda behind the teacher's back.

He would have to ask around, and find out what the mutt meant. He didn't know why he was seized by the burning desire to know, or why Joey had suddenly grabbed his attention, and it scared him that he actually _cared _about the honey brown eyed boy.

He was Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba didn't care about _anybody_. But suddenly Seto cared about Joey, and for no particular reason.

_Maybe it's because you love him _a voice suggested in the back of his mind.

Seto growled softly. Love? Love the mutt? It was impossible. Not only impossible, but absolutely _wrong_. The mutt was way beneath him, and besides, he was a guy.

_There is no way on earth that I could fall in love with Joey- I mean, Wheeler. Fuck, why did I call him by his first name? _Seto cursed himself inwardly.

He uttered a small oath, and lowered his head into his hands. He would have to think about this later- it was giving him a headache.

!#$%&()

**Author's notes: **Please please please review!!! I accept constructive criticism, but no flames please!!


	2. discoveries

**Author's notes: **thank you all so much for your reviews!!! I didn't expect to get so many!!!!! I appreciate them heaps!!! Okay.. I can't be bothered writing the disclaimer and the warning, so yeah.. you know what they're supposed to say anyway.

**To:**

**passingthrough: **Jou works there because he needs the money, so he doesn't have to return to his father, and umm.. yeah this is basically another Seto rescues Jou fic- I'm sorry!!! Lol, I just can't get enough of them!!

!#$%&()

**Chapter 2**

"Have you ever heard of anywhere the involves fire and ice?" Seto asked his chaffeur casually.

The suit clad man grinned. "I never knew you were into that kind of thing, Mr Kaiba." he spoke with a sense of familiarity with the young CEO- after all, they had known each other ever since Seto had first been taken in by Gozaburo.

"What do you mean?" Seto frowned, and leaned forward, interest written in his ice blue eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of the bar Fire and Ice, sir?" the chaffeur asked, surprised. "It's the most notorious bar in Domino, sir.

"It's a bar?" _so the mutt works in a bar. Now _that _is interesting_, Seto thought, smirking to himself. "Where is it?

"Do you want me to take you there, sir?" he asked.

Seto thought about it. Mokuba had mentioned that Joey worked every day after school and in the weekends, so that meant that the blond would be relatively easy to find... he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. No way was he going to go chasing after the mutt!

Mokuba hopped into the limo at that moment, grinning happily. "Hey Seto!

"Hn." Seto grunted.

"What are you frowning about, Ôniisan?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"He wants to know about the Fire and Ice bar.

"Hey, that's where Joey works!" Mokuba cried. He shifted excited in his seat. "Are we going to go visit him? Please, Seto? I can show you around and-

"The mutt allowed you to go into a _bar_?" Seto demanded, livid with anger.

"I didn't go into the actual bar, Seto, and his friends took good care of me! Please can we go? I think you'll like it there.

"Hn." Seto hesitated.

"And besides," the raven haired boy added quickly "I've got to return Joey's wallet anyway. He gave it to me to look after yesterday evening, and I forgot to give it back.

Seto nodded reluctantly, and gave the order to the chaffeur to head over to Fire and Ice.

Seto's doubts resurfaced when he saw the bar. Fire and Ice looked like a regular hanging out place for people who wanted sex.

"Are you sure this is where Wheeler works?" Seto asked doubtfully.

"Yep, this is the place. Come on, let's go in.

They made their way through the throng of people on the dance floor, and sitting at the bar. Mokuba pushed his way to the bar, and waved the bartender over.

"A bit young for this place aren't you?" the bartender asked, his kind eyes twinkling at Mokuba.

"Is the dog in?" Mokuba asked, raising his voice to be heard over the crowd.

Seto stood close by his younger brother, not wanting for him to get lost in the large crowd. He was amazed at how many people there were- surely there weren't that many people in Domino that were desperate for sex?

The bartender nodded. "He's working at the moment. I saw him go off with someone a while earlier. Do you want Prince?

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?

"Just go through that door over there, and he's in the first room on the right.

Mokuba gave his thanks, and dragged Seto into Prince's room. The dark haired boy looked up at him, surprised.

"Blackie? Hey, little buddy, what are you doing here?" Prince asked, gesturing for him and Seto to sit down on the bed. "This is Seto Kaiba, right?

Seto glared at him. "What's it to you?

"Jeez buddy, just calm down." Prince glared straight back at him. He hadn't liked the rich 17 year old before, but he hated him now.

"Here. Give this to Wheeler." Seto handed the wallet to Prince, who gave it back, his hazel eyes dark with anger.

"You give it to him.

"Where is he?" Seto asked.

Prince stood up and started walking out of the room. He hesitated at the doorway and turned to Mokuba. "Maybe it'll be better if you just stay here, Blackie. Joey might be a bit... busy.

Seto's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Is he trying to suggest that Wheeler's a prostitute? _he wondered, amazed. _Never! Joey would never do that! _he didn't realise that he had called the mutt by his first name.

He followed Prince down the corridor, looking around with suspicious blue eyes at the scantily clad people wandering down the corridor. They shot him flirtatious smiles and winks, and some even grabbed at him, but Seto ignored them as if they were annoying bugs, and nothing more.

They stopped outside room 301, and Prince knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Joey's voice came from inside the room. He sounded breathless, and Seto could hear someone, probably him, fumbling around.

"It's me, Prince. Someone here to see you, dog. Are you busy?

Seto could hear Joey conversing with someone, then the door opened, and Joey stood, leaning against the doorframe, a loose towel draped around his waist, riding dangerously low, causing Seto's breath to hitch in his throat.

"What?" he asked, moving to the side as a hurriedly dressed man pushed past him, giving him a quick, grateful kiss on the mouth.

Seto stared at him wordlessly, then back to Joey again. The blond hadn't noticed him yet, and Seto wasn't sure he wanted Joey to.

_I never thought... I never thought that the mutt was this desperate... _Seto thought.

Prince stepped aside. "Kaiba's here to see you.

They stared at each other for several tense minutes. Joey swallowed visibly, and took a step back, clutching the towel even tighter around him, feeling extremely small and alone dressed only in a towel.

"K- Kaiba? I w-wasn't expecting to s-see you here." Joey stammered, and glanced meaningfully at Prince.

Prince nodded and quickly walked off, leaving the pair alone.

"Trust you to fuck people for money." Seto growled, and brushed past Joey to enter the room. "Now get something on for god's sake.

Joey went a bright crimson and hurriedly tied the towel around his waist, and started to pull on a t-shirt. Seto laid a hand on one bare shoulder, and pushed him onto the bed.

"You're a goddamn prostitute?" he asked. His mind was running around in circles, and he couldn't accept the fact that the mutt was prostitute.

"I'm not a fucking prostitute!" Joey burst out. "I- I'm a dancer. I... I just get paid extra for sleeping with people." he let out a sharp breath. "Goddamnit Kaiba, you don't know the first thing about now having enough money to support yourself. I _need_ this money. There is no way that I'm going to return to my father!

Tense silence filled the room, and Seto simply glared at him while Joey just looked down at the ground.

"...Do you want something to drink?" Joey asked finally, in a soft voice.

"People who sell their bodies for money don't deserve my attention." Seto said scathingly, his blue eyes flashing. "Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near my brother, ever again. I don't want you to rub off any of your _bad habits_-" he smirked coldly "-to him.

Joey let out a shuddery breath. "Please, Kaiba, don't tell anyone." he hated begging to his rival, but it had to be done. If Yugi or any of the others found out...

"And why would I tell anyone?" Seto asked, and headed for the door. "Look, mutt, what you do in your own time is your own business." he hesitated, and watched Joey as the blond started rummaging around his room.

Joey pulled on a singlet and dark pants, and stood up, ignoring the fact that Seto was staring at him, and had been doing so while he was getting changed.

"Excuse me." he whispered, standing in front of Seto who was in front of the door, preventing him from leaving the room. "I have business to take care of.

Seto followed Joey with his gaze, taking in the way that the blond walked- his hips swinging from side to side, his shoulders pulled back and his stride confident yet alluring at the same time.

_Wheeler's changed. A lot, _Seto thought. He returned to Prince's room, and beckoned to Mokuba. "Let's go.

"What about Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"It's his life, and he can take care of himself." Seto muttered cryptically.

Mokuba frowned. _What does that have to do with my question? _he wondered, but said nothing, and silently followed his brother out of the bar.

#$%

Mai approached Seto, dressed in a tight, midriff bearing singlet, and shorts. Her blonde hair was let loose, and flowing down her back, and her violet eyes shone with mirth.

"Hey, Kaiba!" her voice snapped Seto out of his Joey filled thoughts. "Do you wanna come to my party?

Seto gave an uninterested grunt, and glanced at the invitation she was holding out. Three words caught his attention.

_Fire and Ice..._

He glanced up at her, shocked. "You're holding it at Fire and Ice?

"You got a problem with that?" she asked, smiling widely. "What, too frigid to have a bit of fun?

Seto scowled at her. "I'll be there." he muttered. Joey would be working there... did he know? He glanced at the blond, but Joey didn't notice him, and was too busy completing his homework.

Seto read the invitation, and saw that it was for Mai's 18th birthday party, and it was that night.

"It's a bit late, seeing as it's tonight." Seto commented. His mind was still on Joey, and how he was going to react.

Mai shrugged, flicking her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, you weren't at school yesterday, or the day before, so it had to be today that you got your invitation.

Seto scowled again. "Whatever." he thought of something, and asked "Is the mutt coming?

Mai glared over at Joey. Obviously she hadn't quite forgiven him for rejecting her a few months ago, leaving her Ôbroken hearted' and Ôdistressed' though she had gone out with several people since then.

"No. Besides, he's working. I asked before.

Seto nodded, and continued typing on his laptop, pointedly ignoring the girl in front of him.

"Why so interested?" Mai asked, a sly note in her musical voice.

"No reason." Seto lied. "Just wondering.

Anzu called for Mai at that moment, and the blonde girl left after a last suspicious glance at Seto.

Seto looked over at Joey once again, and this time the blond met his gaze. Their eyes locked for a few minutes, until Joey finally tore his gaze away when Yugi started to talk to him.

Seto ignored the funny feeling in his stomach. _It's not as if Wheeler's the cause or anything. I don't even _like_ the mutt. There's nothing between us. _Nothing_. Nothing at all._

!#$%

Seto sat next to Yami and Honda, suppressing a yawn and wishing that something _interesting _would happen.

He watched, almost enviously, as Yugi and Yami linked hands underneath the table. How would it feel, he wondered, to have someone that loved you, and just you? Not for your money, or your reputation, but who you were.

_It must be great, _he thought bitterly. _I don't suppose it'll ever happen to me._

Someone must have heard Seto's earlier plea, because a flash of gold caught his gaze, and all his breath left his body as he spotted Joey making his way towards the front of the bar, where their table was situated.

Seto stood up, and immediately everyone's gazes was fixed on him.

"Where are you going?" Otogi asked.

"Bathroom." he lied, then felt a rush of relief as the lights dimmed slightly. "The show's starting.

"Well come back soon." Yugi murmured, leaning into his yami's embrace. "You don't want to miss the show.

Suddenly, to Seto's horror, Honda straightened up, and said "Isn't that Joey?

Everyone immediately craned around, looking for their friend.

"I thought he wasn't coming.

"Maybe he decided to show up after all." Mai suggested. "We could call him over.

"But how can you be sure that it's the mutt?" Seto demanded, his heart hammering furiously in his chest. "There are a lot of blonds in this world.

"You seem pretty adamant that it's not him." Mai observed. "And before, you wanted to know whether Joey wanted to go to this party. Why so curious?

"It's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom." Seto walked off, grateful for the darkness of the bar, and searched for the shaggy blond mop of hair.

He saw Joey walking towards the stage, which would cause him to be in full view of everyone.

"Dog!" he hissed loudly enough for people around him to hear.

Joey paused, looking around, then started to walk again. Seto picked up speed, and grabbed the blond by the back of his singlet, and crushed him to his chest.

Joey flinched slightly, then relaxed into his hold.

"Can I help you, sir?" Joey asked, and Seto's breath hitched in his throat at the huskiness of the honey brown eyed boy's voice- it seemed that the mutt was used to this.

"You idiot. What were you thinking?" Seto whispered harshly into Joey's ear, smirking when the blond gasped and twisted around.

"Kaiba? What the hell are you doing here?" Joey whispered back.

"Mai's having a party here. Your bunch of friends are sitting over there, and nearly saw you." he replied, and saw Joey's eyes widen with horror.

"What? Oh Gods what am I going to do? They're going to find me for sure!" Joey moaned, and rested his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto tensed up immediately. After a few minutes, he tentatively reached out and ran his hand through the silky blond strands.

"Relax, mutt. I'll help you." he muttered, and pulled Joey even closer to him. "Just do what you normally do for your clients.

"But- but-" Joey stammered, not sure what to say. _But I sleep with my clients! _he wanted to yell. "Kaiba, are you mad?

"No. How else do you think we're going to get out of here, Wheeler?

"I don't know..." Joey trailed off. "Perhaps-" he broke off and gestured at someone.

Immediately the lights flicked off, and everyone was in the dark. Joey grabbed Seto's hand, and led the brunette across the room and to the bar.

He grabbed two drinks from the bartender who grinned heartily at him.

"Thanks Cupid.

"No problemo, Dog." Cupid winked at him, then turned to serve some other customers.

"You know a lot of people here." Seto observed, accepting a drink from Joey. They sat on the bar stools, sipping at their drinks for a while. Seto kept sneaking glances at his puppy, amazed at how much Joey had changed from his usual happy-go-lucky self. He wasn't sure how to act around the new, seductive Joey.

"What's the matter Kaiba?" Joey asked finally, disturbed.

_Why does Kaiba keep looking at me? _he wondered. _Is there something wrong with me?_

"Nothing." Seto replied hastily.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?

"You're different." Seto replied bluntly. "When does your shift end?

"Well, it seems that I don't have any customers, so I'm finished now." Joey replied.

Seto winced at the mention of Joey's Ôcustomers' but said nothing aloud. "Then let's go.

"Go? Go where?" Joey asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about?

"Go to the cafe on the corner." Seto replied. "Grab a coffee and bite to eat.

_Is Kaiba asking me out on a date? _Joey wondered. He immediately started to berate himself. _You idiot Joey, he just wants something to eat and is asking you out of politeness. Wait- Kaiba, polite? Not likely._

"Sure." Joey said aloud, and shrugged. "Why not?

They stood up and started to make their way out of the bar. As they moved through the large throng of people, a prostitute grabbed Seto, smiling flirtatiously at him, her hands groping his body shamelessly.

"You fucking whore!" Seto growled. "Get the fuck off me!

Joey looked over, surprised by Seto's outburst. He saw the woman trying to seduce him -and failing miserably- and quickly wrapped his arms around Seto, resting his head on top of the brunette's shoulder.

"Fuck off Olga." he snapped. "He's _mine_.

Olga's face took on a sour edge, and she walked off, after throwing an angry glare over her shoulder at Joey who glared back.

"...Thanks." Seto whispered. He was pleasantly surprised when Joey didn't let go, and left his arm around Seto's waist as they carried on walking.

"Don't want anyone else to hit on you." Joey said by way of explanation when Seto looked at him, the question clear in his eyes. A smile spread across his face, and he pulled Joey closer to him.

It was Joey's turn to look questioningly at Seto, who shrugged.

"Don't want anyone else to steal you." he whispered huskily into Joey's ear, making the blond shiver.

_Was that just me, or was Kaiba actually _flirting_ with me? _he wondered, amazed. _Miracles of miracles!_

To his horror, a dull blush spread across his tanned face, and he looked away hastily, hoping that Seto hadn't noticed.

But Seto had- Joey could tell by the sly grin on his face. Joey could feel Seto's hot breath on his neck, which only increased his blush.

"S- so why did you come?" Joey asked, wanting to talk about anything, hoping that his blush would go away.

Seto shrugged. "I knew that we were coming here. I didn't want them to find you out.

"Awwww... how sweet..." Joey said sarcastically. He smiled. "No, I'm kidding. Thank you though. I... I appreciate it.

They walked down the road in silence, and Seto slowly snaked his lean arm around Joey's waist, holding his puppy even closer.

"Why did you start working there?" Seto asked curiously, as they entered the warmth of the cafe. They ordered some coffee and two slices of strawberry cheesecake and sat down at the back of the shop far away from the other people.

Joey looked down at his coffee as he blew on it to cool the scalding liquid. "My father always used to go there and get really drunk. He took me a couple of times, left me in the back rooms. I was really little, and they always told me that they would take me in when I was older. I started working there two years ago, as a dancer.

"A dancer?" Seto asked incredulously. "You can _dance_?

Joey let out his breath in a huff, indignation written all over his face. "I _can_ dance! So shut it, Kaiba." he growled.

"Then dance.

"What?" Joey asked, his eyes widening in shock.

Seto leaned across the table, so that he and Joey were a few scant millimetres apart. A mischevious smirk was on his face, and there was an emotion that Joey couldn't identify in Seto's ice blue eyes.

"I said, dance.

"Here, now? Are you crazy, Kaiba?

"No." Seto laughed softly. "Not here, not now. Later.

"Later?" Joey was getting more and more confused. What was Kaiba trying to get at? "Kaiba, talk straight for once!" _and lean back a little, _Joey thought desperately, Seto's closeness wreaking havoc on his senses. "Besides," he added "I don't think you'll like my style of dancing.

Joey froze as Seto's fingertips grazed his cheek, the brunette's hot breath on his face. "K-Kaiba? What are you doing?

"Dance for me.

"What?

"Dance for me." Seto repeated. "Tonight. Dance for me.

Joey couldn't do anything but stare at his companion for a few long minutes. _Did I just miss something, or did Kaiba just ask me to dance for him? _

"Are you that desperate to get laid?" Joey blurted out before he could stop himself.

Seto frowned. "What?

"Ah.. never mind. All I'm saying is that my kind of dancing needs the right sort of music, and-

"All of which I have." Seto smiled triumphantly as Joey gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright then. But why?

"I want to see if you can really dance." they both knew that wasn't why, but neither said anything.

Joey sipped at his drink, and studied the boy sitting across from him. Seto was dressed in his usual white trench coat, with grey slacks and grey turtleneck underneath. His ice blue eyes were slightly weary, as if from staring from too many documents, and his brown hair was mussed up.

"Stop staring at me." Seto snapped. He lifted his eyes to meet Joey's startled honey brown orbs.

Joey immediately diverted his eyes and peered at his sneaker clad feet, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"You finished?" Seto asked, and Joey suddenly realised that he had finished off his slice of cheesecake and drink.

"Er- yeah." Joey muttered, and stood up.

They exited the shop, and Seto's arm found its way back around his waist. The brunette guided Joey down the road, and into his waiting limo.

"Umm.. are you sure about this?" Joey asked, as they zoomed down the road.

"I'm always sure.

"But-" he broke off, and looked out the limo window.

Seto looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. They arrived at the Kaiba mansion, and Seto ushered Joey inside, and downstairs.

"I never knew there was another level underground." Joey observed as Seto entered a password into the little device on the wall.

The doors slid open, and Seto entered the room. All Joey could do was stare at the large room in surprise.

"You have a ballroom?" he asked, amazement written all over his voice and face. "I didn't know that you dance!

"I don't." Seto replied hastily. "My step father used to hold functions and secret meetings here.

"That's a shame." Joey remarked. "You'd make a good ballroom dancer.

"I- I would?" Seto asked, uncertain of how to respond. He quickly hid the awkwardness he felt with a self assured smirk, and stepped closer to the blond. "Then teach me." he whispered, almost seductively.

Joey's eyes widened, his muscles tensing as the brunette wrapped an arm around his waist, crushing him to his chest. His ice blue eyes were alight with fire, and the passion burning within their depths captured Joey's complete attention.

He couldn't move, and simply stared at Seto in disbelief.

_Is this for real? _Joey wondered. _Or am I still dreaming?_

"I said teach me." Seto commanded.

"I- I learnt a bit of ballroom dancing when I was younger Ôcause my mum made me go with Serenity. I know how to waltz and stuff." Joey said. "But I don't know if I can still remember that stuff.

"Try." Seto whispered into his ear.

"Well -er- okay..." Joey took a step forward, forcing Seto to take a step back. "And you do that again." he whispered, as Seto leaned into him, pressing his body as tightly against Joey's as possible. His face was right against Joey's, and the blond could feel Seto's hot breath against his cheek and neck.

"And again..." Joey's words were getting fainter and fainter as they moved across the dance floor.

_And Kaiba said he couldn't dance! _Joey thought, outraged. _He's a good ballroom dancer._

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Joey accused, looking up into Seto's eyes.

Seto shrugged, a smile on his face. "I lied.

Joey was surprised at how much a simple smile could change Seto's face entirely. It made his face much more pleasant.

"We learnt ballroom dancing at the orphanage, in our free time." Seto shrugged. "I've taken a few lessons since then.

Joey realised that Seto had switched their positions, and now the brunette was leading. To his surprise, Joey found that he didn't actually mind. It was a nice feeling, to let someone else be in charge for once, to just sit back and be carried along without a care in the world.

_Good god, I'm dancing with Kaiba! _the thought hit Joey suddenly, and he staggered back. _I can't do this- this is all wrong!_

Seto frowned Joey suddenly pulled away from his embrace, and ran to the door.

"I- I've got to go." Joey stammered, not meeting Seto's questioning eyes. "We've got school tomorrow, and it's late.

"Wheeler, it's Friday night."

"W- well, I've got work tomorrow." Joey mentally cursed himself at his lame excuses. "And I need sleep.

Seto sighed heavily, and entered his pin code into the door. He watched silently as the blond ran out of the ballroom, and out of his mansion.

He leaned against the wall, and buried his head in his arms.

_For a second there, I thought that Wheeler actually cared for me. I guess I was just lying to myself, _Seto thought bitterly. _I'll always be alone._

Joey came to a sudden halt.

_What the fuck am I doing? _he wondered. _I was having the time of my life with Kaiba, and I was stupid enough to leave!_

He turned around and sprinted back to the Kaiba mansion. To his surprise, the door was still open, and he cautiously entered the large building.

"Kaiba? You there?" he called out hesitantly.

_I wonder what came over us back in that ballroom. Is it possible that Kaiba loves me? _Joey shook his head. _No, I'm just dreaming._

Joey's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Seto's lean figure at the end of the corridor. The brunette was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his knees pulled up against his chest, head buried in his arms. Never before had Joey seen the headstrong CEO look so lost and alone.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked softly, kneeling by the older Kaiba.

"Wheeler?" Seto looked up, surprised.

_He came back? _Seto wondered, amazed. He suddenly realised how pitiful he looked, and hurriedly stood up, regaining his dignity and pride.

"What the fuck do you want, Wheeler?" he demanded roughly.

_Maybe I was just imagining things when I thought we could perhaps be friends. I guess we're back to hating each other, _Joey thought sadly.

He climbed to his feet. "I just wanted to thank you again.

Seto said nothing, and started to walk down the corridor.

"Kaiba?" Joey gave a groan of frustration. "Where are you going?

"To bed. As you said before, it's late, and I have work in the morning." he smirked.

Joey scowled at him. "Whatever. I just came back to say thanks.

"Good for you. Now piss off." Seto glared at him.

_Idiotic, stubborn son of a bitch! _Joey thought viciously, and started to exit the mansion once more. _I was stupid to come back._

"Wait- Wheeler!" Seto yelled out as he watched Joey start to walk down the street.

Joey stopped walking, and turned around, watching as Seto ran after him. The brunette slowed down to a slow walk, taking his time to reach Joey.

"Well? Do you have something to say or not?" Joey snapped. "It's fucking cold, Kaiba.

Seto shrugged, looking up at the dark sky. "I don't now. It seems like a pretty nice night to me.

Joey glared at him. "What do you want, Kaiba?

Seto hesitated. He bit his lip, a very un-Kaiba like gesture, before swiftly wrapping both of his arms around Joey's lithe form, and pressing his lips against the blond's own rosy lips.

Joey tensed immediately, frozen, unable to do anything. Finally, his senses returned to him, and he returned the kiss with passion, burying his fingers deep into Seto's thick crop of brown hair.

They had to pull apart for air after a few minutes of breathlessness. Joey stared into Seto's eyes in blank disbelief.

"Kaiba? What-?

"Think about it." Seto whispered, slowly tracing the curve of Joey's jaw with a slender finger. "Sweet dreams, my puppy." he pulled away suddenly and disappeared back into his mansion.

Joey stood there for several long minutes, unable to think, or move.

_Did Kaiba just _kiss_ me? _he wondered, shocked.

Finally he began to walk home, still in a deep state of shock.

_Maybe it _is_ possible that Kaiba loves me, _he thought, and he felt a deep sense of contentment.

!#$%&()

**Author's notes: **Ok.. and that's the end of the 2nd chapter!! I apologise if this is moving too fast- tell me what you think and I'll do my best to improve it! Don't ask for anything too drastic though, cuz I've already written out most of the third chapter .

Please review!!!


	3. attack

**Author's notes: **ok, here's the next chapter.

Thank you so much for your reviews- you won't believe how much I appreciate them, and I know how much I sound like someone accepting an oscar, but I really do love your reviews.****

**To:**

**mandapandabug: **thanks for your review!! and by dirty dancing I mean dancing with another person, like in "Dirty Dancing" - I'm really sorry I didn't reply in the 2nd chapter- it was because I didn't get your review until after I put up the chap!! I'm really sorry!!! - and umm.. Joey will "dance" for Kaiba after... after- you'll see... Yeah, it's like dirty dancing except without a partner

**Tariki Rania: **None of them are really too suspicious about it, though if they thought about it I'm sure they could figure it out.. they just don't think Joey would do that kind of thing though.

!#$%&()****

**Chapter 3 stalkers and hospitals**

Prince stared at his friend, knowing that there was something different about the way Joey moved and talked.

_He's happy about something, _Prince thought. _But what?_

"Okay. Speak." Prince commanded, throwing himself into the seat opposite Joey.

"What?" Joey looked up, surprised.

"Something's happened." Prince said. "And I want to know what.

"Nothing's happened." Joey protested, not able to meet Prince's prying eyes. He walked over to the door. "I've got to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a night off?" Prince asked, concerned. "You've been working long hours for a while now Joey. You should take the night off and just relax. Go out, do something fun, hang out with your friends.

Joey shook his head. "I need the money. Besides, nothing bad can happen, right?

Prince just gave a small sigh, looking extremely doubtful, and looked away. Joey threw up his hands at the disappointed look on his friend's face. Whenever Prince did that, he always felt a deep sense of guilt.

"Fine, I'll take one night off, how's that?" Joey asked.

Prince grinned victoriously. "Good. Now go home and get some rest.

"Alright. Well, see you later." Joey exited Fire and Ice, and started to walk home. It was a cold night, and the blond pulled his jacket around him tighter, trying to stave off the chill that was determined to settle into his bones.

_I wonder where Kaiba is, _Joey thought, glancing up at the large mansion of the Kaiba family. _I wonder if he's at home._

Glancing up at the top floor of the mansion, Joey could see that the lights were on in one room of the house, and one room only.

_Maybe Kaiba's in there, _Joey mused. He shook his head wildly, trying to get rid of the image of the brunette. _I've got to get Kaiba out of my mind! He's taking over my life._

He sighed and picked up his pace, soon leaving the Kaiba mansion behind. All of a sudden, someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down an alley.

Joey struggled madly, and soon managed to free himself.

"What the fuck-" he started to yell, but the person wrapped his hand over his mouth, effectively muffling any attempts of speech.

_What the fuck's happening? _Joey wondered wildly, and he managed to twist around to see his attacker clearly.

His eyes widened in surprise. His attacker let go of his mouth, and took a step back.

Joey realised that the man had managed to pin him against the wall, cutting off any chance of escape.

"Saato? What the hell are you doing?" Joey gasped. He had instantly recognised the man as the first person he had slept with.

"You weren't at the bar." the man whispered. He was in his early thirties, with thick, black hair and the darkest eyes Joey had ever seen. "I've been looking for you.

Joey felt a shiver of fear run through his body. "Why were you looking for me?

"I wanted to see you again." he took a step forward.

Joey took in a shaky breath. "Look, Mr. Saato-

"Kenji." he interrupted. "Call me Kenji.

"Fine, look, Kenji, I'm not working tonight. I'm on tomorrow night, if you want to see me then, but-" he broke off as Kenji kissed with bruising force.

""I'll have you tonight, whether you like it or not." the older man hissed, shoving Joey against the wall.

The blond knew that there would be bruises on his lower back tomorrow. He also knew that Kenji was obviously not in his right mind- alcohol fumes reeked off the man's body.

Joey tried to shove Kenji off, but the older man was a lot stronger than he was, and held fast. Kenji held Joey's forearms in a vice like grip, not letting the blond move an inch.

_I have to get away- but how? _Joey wondered desperately. _He's too strong for me! Kaiba- his mansion's so close- could I manage to get away?_

Joey mustered all of his strength and kicked Kenji hard in the shins. The dark haired man cried out in pain, and glared venomously at the younger man.

"You little whore! You'll pay for that!" he growled.

Fear drowned all of Joey's senses as Kenji pulled out a long, thin knife, a murderous glint in his dark eyes.

"I'm going to get you good, boy." he whispered.

Joey backed away, until he couldn't get any farther away from his attacker. "Please- please don't." he begged, feeling tears gather in his eyes. "Don't- you'll regret it.

"Oh really?" Kenji laughed, and advanced slowly, grinning maniacally at Joey's fear. "Watch me.

Joey looked desperately for a way out but found none.

_Oh god, he's going to kill me! _Joey felt tears slide down his cheeks. _He's going to kill me and leave me here to rot._

"Beg like the worthless mutt you are, Wheeler, and I might spare your pitiful life.

_How does he know my name? _Joey wondered, panic running through his veins as Kenji drew even closer.

Kenji laughed again. "Oh, I know more than you think, Wheeler. A lot more. Now, give me what I came here to get.

Kenji reached for Joey's pants. When he found no resistance, he gave a victorious grin, and started to swiftly unbutton them.

Joey waited until Kenji stashed his knife away before kicking him hard in the groin.

Kenji groaned in pain, beads of sweat forming on his face, and before Joey could stop him, the older man grabbed his knife and stuck it through his shoulder.

Kenji pulled his knife free, ignoring Joey was clutched his heavily bleeding shoulder, in obvious pain, and stabbed him again, this time in the arm.

Joey thanked his lucky stars that Kenji had bad aim, and tried to think straight. He yelled out for help, hoping depserately that someone would be taking a walk.

Kenji slapped him hard across the face, successfully splitting Joey's lip and leaving a large, reddish purplish bruise on his cheek.

Joey staggered back, hitting the wall hard. He felt a wave of nausea roll through his body as he watched blood run down his chest and arm, staining his skin.

_Please... please let someone find me... please let someone help me..._

!#$%

Seto glared at the seemingly neverending pile of documents on his desk. He glanced outside at the darkening sky and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." he announced to Mokuba, who was looking questioningly at him.

"Alright. But be quick, Seto." Mokuba said. "It looks like it's going to rain soon.

"Hn." Seto grunted and pulled on his trench coat, and made his way outside. It was a fine night, slightly chilly, but nice for a brisk walk.

Seto couldn't help but smile as he reached the place where he and Joey had kissed.

_I wonder why the mutt kissed me back, _the brunette wondered.

He quickly hid his smile, and walked briskly down the road. He was lost in his thoughts when he thought he heard a pained yell.

_What in the name of God...? _he wondered, picking up his pace._ Did someone just yell for help?_

Seto strained to hear anything else, but no other sounds drifted into his earshot. He shrugged, and slowed down. Seto was walking past an alley when he heard another cry of pain.

Seto only hesitated for a split second before running down the alley, his trench coat billowing behind him.

The sight before him caused all the breath in Seto to leave his lungs. It was his puppy being stabbed by a stranger!

"Joey!" he yelled, running over to the blond, who was leaning heavily on the wall, his honey brown eyes bleary and unfocused. "Leave him alone you fucking son of a bitch!" he shouted at the dark haired man, and grabbed the knife off the man while he was in a state of surprise.

_Joey... Joey! _Seto promptly ignored his puppy's attacker who ran off, and rushed over to the injured boy. _Please let him be alright..._

"Joey?" he asked, hoping that his puppy would be fine. "Joey- can you hear me?

The blond groaned, his head lolling from side to side. "S- Seto?

_Am I hallucinating? _Joey wondered in his dazed state of pain. _Is that really Seto? Or is the pain getting to my head?_

"It's me." Seto assured him. "Come on- I'm taking you to the hospital. Just hold on, alright?

He wrapped one arm carefully around Joey's waist, and the other arm around his knees and lifted him up. Seto ran down the street, hoping that his puppy wasn't seriously hurt.

He burst into the hospital and soon Joey was rushed off by several nurses to get help.

"Is he going to be alright?" Seto asked the doctor in charge anxiously.

"He should be fine. He's just dizzy from blood loss." the doctor assured him. He smiled kindly at Seto. "Is he your partner?

Seto stared at him, his mind buzzing furiously.

_Wheeler.. my partner? _he smiled inwardly. _I wish. But if I say I'm his partner, then will I be able to see him?_

"Yes." Seto lied, wishing that he _was_ Joey's partner. "Is that a problem?

"No, of course not. You may see him soon, if you want. We just have to tend to him right now." the doctor disappeared into the hospital ward that Joey was in.

Seto paced the corridor nervously, wondering what to do. He could wait in the waiting room, or he could phone Yugi or the others.

He flipped open his mobile lid, and speed dialled Yugi's number. Seto changed his mind and swiftly hung up, and dialled his home number instead.

"Mokuba?

((Seto? Is that you? What's wrong?))

"I'm at the hospital-

((NANI?!?!)) Mokuba's panicked voice rung in Seto's ears. He winced and held the mobile away from his ear as Mokuba raved and ranted for a while.

"Mokuba!" Seto snapped.

Immediately his little brother settled down. ((Seto, are you alright?))

"I'm fine. It's Joey.

((Nani?! Is he alright? What happened?))

"He was attacked." Seto drew in a shaky breath. "He was stabbed.

Silence settled between the two brothers. Finally Mokuba broke the silence with a tiny sob.

((Is he going to be alright?)) he asked quietly.

"He'll be fine." Seto said confidently. "Joey will be absolutely fine. The doctor's just checking him right now, but he'll be fine. I'm staying here tonight, alright Mokuba?

((Alright. Tell Joey that I hope he gets better soon. Should I tell Yugi and the rest?))

"If you wish." Seto said reluctantly. He wanted to be the only one to be with Joey, and didn't want the others around, stealing his puppy away from him. "Maybe it would be better to do that after Joey wakes up.

((Sure thing. See you later Ôniisan!))

"Bye." Seto shut his mobile with a soft click, and settled down on a seat outside the ward Joey was in.

Approximately an hour had passed when the doctor came out. Seto instantly jumped to his feet and rushed over to him.

"Mr. Wheeler will be fine." the doctor said, smiling at the obvious relief on Seto's face, though the brunette tried his hardest to hide it. "He's still unconscious from the blood loss, but should wake up some time soon. You may stay with him if you like.

"Would it be alright if he's moved to a private room?

"It would cost more [1], sir.

"I'm willing to pay." Seto replied with hesitation.

The doctor peered more closely at him, and let out a soft gasp. "You're Seto Kaiba!

"Hn." Seto's brows shot together and downwards, forming a frown on his face. "And?

"Sorry, I didn't realise- Mr Wheeler will be moved immediately, sir." he rushed off to do Seto's bidding.

Soon Joey was moved into his own, private room. Seto sat down on a chair next to his bed. He gently stroked the bandage that covered Joey's shoulder, thanking God that his puppy was alive, and that the stranger hadn't stabbed a vital organ.

Joey stirred in his sleep, and his long, dark lashes fluttered for a few seconds, before opening fully. Confused honey brown eyes darted around the room, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Joey?" Seto leaned forward, his chair creaking as he sat on the very edge, leaning across the hospital bed. "You awake, pup?

Joey stared up at him, surprise, relief and confusion written on his face. "Kaiba? So I wasn't dreaming after all..." he whispered, his voice soft and slightly hoarse. "Did Kenji really attack me? What happened after I passed out?

"I took you to the hospital." Seto replied, reaching out and brushing a golden bang from his puppy's eyes. "You're going to be alright. I was so worried...

_You _were worried?" Joey asked incredulously.

_Maybe Kaiba has emotions after all, _Joey thought, laughing inwardly.

Seto glared at him, though it wasn't whole hearted. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Joey's, shutting his eyes briefly.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, mutt." he muttered. "I thought you were badly injured.

"It's just my arm and shoulder." Joey whispered back, slightly unnerved by their extremely close proximity. "Thank you.

Companiable silence settled over the pair, and after a while, Joey's breathing became even and relaxed. Seto realised that his puppy had fallen asleep, and slowly pulled away, unable to believe that Joey had come so close to dying- if Kenji had stabbed him just a couple of inches down...

Seto shook his head. It wouldn't do to think about it. Suddenly his mobile rang. With a frown, Seto answered it, wondering who was phoning him at this time- no one at his office was idiotic enough to disturb Seto outside of office hours.

"Kaiba." he snapped.

((Mr. Kaiba, it's Mr. Yoshiro from-))

"I know where you're from." Seto said rudely. "What do you want?

((We need you at the office now- there's been a _slight_ glitch with your program and-))

"Can't this wait?" Seto asked impatiently.

_Trust the Tokyo office to interrupt me now of all times, _Seto thought, unconsciously clenching his fist tigter and tighter.

((I'm afraid not, sir. This really is urgent.))

Seto let out a groan of frustration before giving his affirmative. He pocketed his mobile, and glanced one more time at Joey's sleeping face before leaving.

_Today's been... exciting... _Seto thought, somewhat sarcastically. _Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, _he promised himself. _As soon as the mutt gets out of hospital._

He caught sight of the doctor who had taken care of Joey and beckoned to him.

"Will you give my regards to Mr. Wheeler?

"Your partner?

Seto blinked at him, before remembering his lie, and nodded. "Yes, my partner. Oh, and give him this." he handed the doctor his mobile.

The doctor nodded and rushed off to do the CEO's bidding, looking a tad confused.

!#$%&

Joey woke up to the sound of Fur Elise.

_What the fuck? _was the first thought that flitted through his mind. _Where is that sound coming from?_

He glanced to his left and saw a vibrating mobile sitting on top of his bedside table.

_What? Ok- I definitely did not own one of those last time I checked, _Joey thought, staring in surprise at the slim blue cellphone.

He hesitated before flipping open the lid.

_I'm sure that whoever owns it will want to know who phoned them, _Joey thought reasonably. _Besides, it might be the owner calling, wanting to know where their mobile is._

"Hello?" he asked, half shyly.

((Good, you're awake pup.)) Seto's mocking voice floated through the line.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked incredulously. "Is this your mobile?

((Of course. Well, I had to communicate with you somehow. How are you feeling?))

Was it just Joey's imagination, or was there was a hint of concern in Seto's voice?

_The drugs must be acting up [2], _Joey thought.

"Better." Joey replied. "Where did you go?

_Why did you kiss me? _Joey really wanted to ask. He still couldn't figure out why the brunette had done what he had.

((Business meeting.)) Seto replied. There was a small pause, then Seto asked ((When are you going to be let out?))

"I don't know. I haven't seen the doctor yet.

((He didn't give the mobile to you?)) Seto asked, confusion in his voice.

"No- I just woke up and found it on the bedside table.

((Awww... did I wake my poor puppy up?)) Seto asked sarcastically.

Joey could practically _see_ the smirk on Seto's face. He ground his teeth together.

"Shut it Kaiba." Joey muttered.

((Well, anyway, when you get out, come around to the mansion.))

Surprised silence fell. Joey wasn't sure how to respond to that.

_Is Kaiba worried about me?_

((Mokuba wants to know how you are. He was worried.)) Seto said by way of explanation.

Joey felt tears of disappointment rise. _Maybe wanting Kaiba to have a heart is too much to ask for._

((Well, I have to go.)) Seto said abruptly. ((See you soon.))

Joey waited for Seto to hang up, but the brunette didn't. Minutes ticked by, until Seto broke the silence.

((Are you going to hang up or not?)) he snapped.

"You first." Joey grinned.

((I am your superior mutt, so therefore I command you to go first.))

_Yep, that bastard is definitely wearing that I-am-so-much-better-than-you smirk, _Joey thought.

"Why should I?

((Because you're wasting my money.))

Joey snorted. "You've got way too much already. It would do you good to lose some.

((Whatever. I don't have time for this.)) another pause stretched out, then Seto muttered ((get better soon, puppy)) and hung up.

Joey stared at the phone in surprise.

_Kaiba's mood is as predictable as the weather, _he thought.

He snapped the mobile shut, and looked around his personal ward. _Ok... how do I get out of here? _he wondered.

As if someone was reading his thoughts, a nurse walked in.

"Mr Wheeler." her crisp voice condradicted her round and rosy appearance. "You're awake.

_Well talk about stating the obvious, _Joey thought.

"Yes." he replied, not sure what else to say.

"Your clothes are over there." she pointed to a pair of clean pants and shirt. "Your partner left them for you.

_My partner? _Joey wondered. He however, didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Joey said politely. "May I leave?

"There's a few forms for you to sign, then you may leave." the nurse replied before walking out of the room.

Joey got dressed, filled out the forms, and left. His body still ached from yesterday's attack, and he wondered how much time had passed since he had last woken up.

The last he could remember it was Friday evening, almost 8pm, but how much time had passed?

Joey checked the time on Seto's mobile, and gave a tiny gasp of surprise.

_Noon?? Saturday, noon??! It's later than I thought- I wonder what I can do now, _Joey thought. His shoulder twinged, and the blond grimaced. _I guess the best thing to do would be to go back to my apartment and sleep. Then I'll go to Kaiba's mansion._

Joey returned to his apartment, and collapsed onto the sofa, clutching his shoulder which was starting to ache again.

_I guess the painkillers or whatever they gave me have stopped working, _Joey thought groggily. His thoughts were starting to blend together, and he couldn't form a coherent thought or word. Soon he was fast asleep.

[1] - not sure if it does or not, I'm just making it up. So sue me! (please don't)

[2] - No, Joey doesn't take drugs- it's the morphine and stuff that doctors give you that I'm talking about.

!#$%&()

**Author's notes: **Well?? How was that?? Kaiba was a OOC in the hospital, but imagine how you would feel if someone close to you was hurt. I hope I haven't made him too soft. I'm not sure why but many of my speech thingies have disappeared, so I'm really sorry about that.

Ok- next chapter is.. um.. let me see some dancing, and er- haven't decided the rest. Oh yeah, and Kenji makes another appearance.


	4. mcdonalds and hot chocolate

**Author's notes: **::attempts to smile innocently and fails completely:: I'M SORRY!!!! I know, I know, it's been ages since I last updated, but I was really busyÉ I'M SORRY!!!! ::wails::

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! It's really encouraging to hear so many positive comments!! ::huggles reviewers:: .

You know the disclaimer and shit so on with the story!!

!#$%&()****

**Chapter 4**

Seto glanced at the clock, agitated.

_Where's Wheeler? He said that he would come around to the mansion after he got out- and he's not at the hospital because I already checked there... what if he's hurt? _Kaiba drummed his fingers against his desk.

Mokuba glanced at him, surprised by Seto's sudden and rare display of nervousness.

"'Niisan? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto replied through gritted teeth.

_No, I'm not fine, _Seto yelled inwardly. _I don't know where the fuck Wheeler is! Honestly, he shouldn't be wandering around in his injured state._

"If you're so worried about Joey, then why don't you just go and visit him?" Mokuba asked, a fraction too innocently.

Seto stared at him, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What?"

"I know you like Joey, 'niisan." Mokuba grinned impishly. "I saw you kissing him the other day."

Seto couldn't do anything but stare at his younger brother. "Y-you saw- you saw _what_?"

"It was a while ago. You were kissing Joey outside the mansion." Mokuba ignored the glare Seto was sending his way though it could've curdled milk. "C'mon oniisan! You've got to be true to yourself."

"We are _not_ going to talk about the mutt." Seto snapped. "Don't you have a video game to play?"

Mokuba caught the not so subtle hint and stood up to leave the room. "All I'm saying is that if you want to see him so bad, then you should just go and visit him. His address is in the little black book on my desk."

Seto stared after him. _I swear that kid is trickier than he looks... _he smirked. _Then again, he _is_ a Kaiba._

Seto didn't move for the next few minutes, though his gaze kept straying to the black book on Mokuba's small desk that sat opposite his.

_I suppose checking on the mutt wouldn't be so bad... _Seto finally thought and scribbled Joey's address down on a scrap of paper and left the mansion.

It was only after Seto arrived at Joey's crap apartment that he realised that if Joey wasn't home he would stuck knocking on an empty apartment.

_Oh well, too late now, _Seto thought. He knocked on the door and was surprised when it swung open as soon as he hit it.

_What? _panic rushed through his veins. _Why is Joey's door open? Is he in trouble? _Seto rushed through the door, and smirked at the sight he saw.

It was Joey, and he was fast asleep- his mouth hanging open slightly, yet he still managed to look like a complete angel.

Seto guessed that the blond had been so tired that he had simply fallen asleep on his sofa.

_I should wake him up- otherwise he'll wake up with a sore neck, _Seto thought, though he didn't really have the heart to wake Joey up- his puppy was sleeping so peacefully. Finally he managed to poke Joey in the side, earning a loud yelp.

Joey blinked several times before everything came into focus. He saw Seto standing over him, an unreadable expression on his stern face, and shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Kaiba? That really you?"

"No shit sherlock." Seto smirked mockingly. "I'm actually an angel come to save you."

"Nah, angels wear nice shiny clothes and they have pretty circle thingies above their head." Joey mumbled, still half asleep.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Of course mutt, whatever you say."

"Shut it Kaiba." Joey growled. He pulled himself up so that he was sitting. He gestured to Seto to sit down. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Seto shook his head, and sat down. He leaned over and started to pull the hem of Joey's shirt up.

Joey flinched and pulled away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kaiba?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Jumpy, aren't you?" he smirked. "I was just checking your wounds."

"Oh." Joey blushed. "I'm sorry- it's just... Kenji- he- I never expected him to-" Joey broke off, staring intently at the ground.

Seto's gaze softened slightly. "I understand, Wheeler." he reached again for Joey's shirt, and slowly pulled it off. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the bandages wrapped around Joey's upper chest and arm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, gently touching one of Joeys' wounds.

"A little." Joey admitted. "Not as much as when Kenji first stabbed me." he swiftly pulled his shirt back on, not liking his nakedness around Seto. "Thank you for everything, Kaiba."

"Hn." Seto grunted. "You've already thanked me."

"You saved my life."

Seto flinched. He didn't like being reminded that Joey had been so close to dying.

Joey yawned. "So why'd ya come?"

"You said you would come around to the mansion. It's 6pm."

"What?!" Joey glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that Seto was right. "I must've fallen asleep!" he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, Kaiba."

"Hn." Seto searched for something to say. But what did you say to your arch nemesis after kissing them then saving their life?

_I wonder why Joey hasn't asked about the kiss yet? _Seto wondered. _Did he like it... or is he avoiding the subject because he hated it and is homophobic? Nah- knowing Wheeler he'd probably have told me that straight to my face really loudly, and he wouldn't have kissed me back in the first place._

"Do you want to have some dinner?" Joey asked abruptly.

"Sure." Seto said, surprised. Normally he never had dinner until almost midnight- his work prevented him from having a social life or free time. "I hope you aren't going to go to work for a long time."

"I need the money." Joey persisted. "I _need_ this apartment Kaiba- can't you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that, mutt, I'm not a simpleton." Seto snapped. "I'll pay for you while you're not working."

"What..?" Joey's face darkened. "I'm not a charity project, Kaiba."

"I'm not out to wound your pride Wheeler. I'm just trying to help." Seto said, frustration lacing his voice.

Joey sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you Kaiba, I appreciate it."

"Whatever mutt." Seto looked away. He glanced at the clock again. "Mokuba's waiting for me. I have to go."

Joey nodded, disappoint rising within him. _I guess I chased him off. Why is it that I am so impossible to love?_

Seto glanced at Joey's disappointed face. _Maybe I should stay and have dinner with him... no- what am I thinking? I do _not_, under any circumstances, want to have dinner with the mutt! I do not like him at all. _Seto thought firmly.

_##No? Then why did you kiss him?## _a voice in his head asked.

Seto groaned inwardly, sensing that he was fighting a losing battle. He headed towards the door. "See you around, Wheeler."

"I guess." Joey replied doubtfully.

Seto frowned._What does he mean, 'I guess'? Doesn't he want to see me anymore? _he decided to think about it later, and left the apartment.

!#$%

Joey tossed and turned in his bed. Nightmare after nightmare plagued him, and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. His blond hair was matted with sweat, and his shirt clung to his lithe body.

Joey groaned and flipped onto his stomach. He wasn't sure how many more nightmares he could take. Each one was worse than the last, and all of them were about Kenji.

_I'm so scared... _Joey thought, shivering slightly though his cheeks were flushed. _He's still out there somewhere. And he said he knew a lot about me. What if he tries to kill or rape me again?_

Tears trickled down Joey's cheeks. _I need to stop thinking about it, _he thought. _I've got to go for a walk or something. But then Kenji might be there!_

A branch knocked against his window, and Joey jumped, thinking it was someone knocking on the door. _I've got to calm down, I've got to relax. Nothing's going to happen. Right?_

The wind howling and the sound of branches tapping against his window finally caused Joey to snap and lose his nerve completely. He pulled out his phone book and called the first person that he thought of.

Seto Kaiba.

Seconds ticked past, and still no one answered. Joey felt his heart twist guiltily. It _was_ in the early hours of the morning, and he was probably waking them up. _I should hang up and try to go back to bed, _Joey thought. He was about to hang up when he heard Seto's voice answer the phone.

((What the fuck do you want, calling at this time of night?)) Seto demanded.

Joey flinched. "It's me."

((I know it's you Wheeler, I have caller ID. Now what do you want?))

"N- nothing..."

((So you called over nothing? Good lord Wheeler, you're pathetic!)) Seto sneered.

Joey hung his head in shame. "I- I'm sorry." he murmured. "I won't do it again." he hung up.

His phone rung suddenly. Joey reached over and answered it.

"H- hello?" Joey answered. He hoped that it was Kaiba calling back. It wasn't.

((Guess who.))

Joey gasped. "K- Kenji? How the hell did you get my number?"

((Go figure. I don't appreciate what you did.))

"What do you want?"

((Open your door. It's cold out here.))

Joey almost screamed in terror. _Oh my god... he's outside my door... he's going to kill me... I don't want to die, I really don't want to die..._

"Please.. please- just leave me alone!" Joey begged.

((Not until I get what I want.))

"I'll sleep with you, I'll do whatever you want just promise me that if I do, then you'll leave me alone."

((Not good enough. You're mine, Wheeler. I want you as my own personal whore.))

There was no way that he could possibly agree to that. Joey hung up, hoping that if he ignored the older man, then Kenji would get bored and go away.

All of a sudden, there was loud knocking on the front door. Joey clutched his blankets tightly, wondering when he would get out of this hell.

_Please.. please let him just go away... _Joey thought desperately. He felt tears of desperation and hopelessness slide down his cheeks. _I just want to lead a normal life..._

He huddled underneath his blankets, trying to block out the persistant banging on his door.

"Leave me alone!" he finally yelled out, unable to take the noise any longer.

To his absolute shock, it wasn't Kenji's voice who answered- it was a seriously pissed off Seto Kaiba.

"For someone who phones people at 3:30am in the morning, you don't sound very talkative!" Seto snapped. "Are you going to let me in or not, mutt? It's fucking freezing out here."

Joey rushed to the door and opened it cautiously. He wasn't sure if it was actually Seto, and not Kenji pretending to be him. It _was_ Seto, to his absolute relief.

"Finally." Seto grumbled, pushing past Joey and into the warmth of his apartment. "It took you long enough. Now why did you phone?"

"Kenji." Joey replied simply.

"Nightmares?" Seto asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"At first, yeah." Joey shuddered and sat down as close to Seto as he dared. "But then..."

"Then what?"

"He called."

"What?!" Seto frowned deeply. "What did he say? And how did he know?"

"That's the thing- I don't know how he knows my number." Joey whispered brokenly. He buried his face in his hands. "Do you know how terrifying it is, Kaiba? He told me to open the door, and said that it was cold outside. I thought- I thought it was him that was knocking on the door."

Seto was silent. He couldn't believe that the bastard had had the nerve to come back. Well, he would just have to get rid of him.

"What's his name again?"

"Kenji Saato." Joey replied.

"We're telling the police first thing." Seto said firmly.

Joey blanched. "No way! They're going to ask how I met him and stuff, and they'll know that I'm a- a-"

"Prostitute?" Seto suggested, smirking.

Joey glared at him. "That's not helpful, Kaiba."

"Hn. Think about it mutt- what's worse? People knowing, or you being haunted by this man for who knows how long?"

Joey lowered his eyes, knowing that Seto was right. But he didn't like it- he had kept his secret safe for all of these years, and now it was going to be revealed.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked suddenly.

Seto shrugged. "You called. I was-" _worried, scared for you _"-unsettled by your call."

"I honestly didn't mean to wake you up." Joey apologised, looking very contrite. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"So you called _me_?" Seto asked incredulously.

"Ok.. so maybe not someone to talk to, but someone... I don't know..." Joey gave up trying to explain and simply leaned back. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water will be fine." Seto replied.

"Oh come on- have something a bit more exciting."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean...?"

Joey thought about it. His eyes lit up abruptly, and he grinned. "Hot chocolate?"

"No." Seto replied immediately. He had tried one cup of Mokuba's supposed 'hot chocolate' and had almost died.

"Why not?"

"I hate hot chocolate."

Joey gaped at him. "No one can possibly hate hot chocolate!" he said incredulously. The very idea of someone disliking the delicious drink was beyond believable. "You've got to try some."

"I already told you Wheeler, I don't like hot chocolate." Seto said stubbornly.

"Well try some of mine."

Seto hesitated. _If I don't accept, he's just going to keep badgering me on and on about it. _"Fine. I'll have a mug. But I tell you, I won't like it."

Joey winked mysteriously. "You haven't tried my hot chocolate." he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Seto by himself in the living area.

Soon he came back, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of him. "Here, Kaiba, drink this."

"Hn." Seto accepted the mug, and eyed its contents warily.

_I wonder what he's got in this thing. Poison, perhaps? Maybe a sleeping drug?_

"It's not going to kill you, Kaiba." Joey snapped indignantly.

_I wouldn't put it past Wheeler to try and kill me... _Seto thought darkly. He tried a tiny sip and was pleasantly surprised. _This is really good!_

"Do you like it?" Joey asked eagerly.

"It's alright." Seto replied in a careless tone, as if it didn't really matter one way or the other.

"See- I told you you'd like it!" Joey crowed triumphantly.

"I never said I liked it mutt. I just said it was alright."

"Your eyes told me."

"My eyes did no such thing!" Seto protested.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you Kaiba? Eyes are windows to the soul." Joey quoted in what he hoped was a wise kind of way.

"Don't you go spouting a load of crap on me now, Wheeler." Seto snapped.

Joey simply shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kaiba, whatever you say." he smiled teasingly.

Seto glared at him. "Don't push your luck, mutt."

Joey said nothing but sipped at his drink, staring off into the distance. Seto watched him for a while, studying his features that were lit up by the soft moonlight.

"Do you like McDonalds?" he asked suddenly.

Joey stared at him. "Yeah..." he replied slowly, uncertain of what was going to come next. "Why?"

"Come on then." Seto stood up, and placed his mug of hot chocolate of the table. "Let's go."

"What?!" Joey gaped at him.

"You look like a fish, you know that?" Seto asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Umm.. I just wasn't expecting- you know..." Joey trailed off, grimacing at his speaking skills.

"The world will end the day you make sense, mutt. Hurry up." Seto opened the door, and waited impatiently in the doorway.

"Uh-huh..." Joey still couldn't believe that Kaiba -of all people- had asked him out for breakfast.

_You're making a mountain out of a molehill, _Joey told himself firmly and joined him, after throwing on a thick coat. "Let's go then."

They drove over to the closest McDonald's in Seto's car, and sat down on one of the numerous seats.

"I never thought you would be the McDonald's type, Kaiba." Joey observed, fiddling with a packet of sugar.

Seto eyed the sugar warily, wondering if Joey reacted to the substance the same way Mokuba did.

"I eat McDonald's occasionally." Seto shrugged. "Mokuba likes it a lot."

"Do you like it?"

Seto thought about it. "No." he said finally.

Joey blinked in confusion. "Then why are we here? If you don't like it, then we should go somewhere else."

"We're here because-" _I thought you would like this place _"-it's the closest place." Seto lied.

Joey shrugged. "It's your loss Kaiba."

"I never lose." Seto snapped back. "Besides, this place is also extremely close to my house."

"And...?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"You still haven't danced for me." Seto smirked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Joey's eyes widened in horror. "What?! But- but-"

"But what, puppy?" his smirk grew even wider.

"Nothing." Joey muttered, somewhat mutinously. "I don't want to."

"Too bad." Seto resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Joey. He told himself that the action was totally childish, and it would do horrors to his reputation as the cold hearted CEO. "You promised me before."

"I did?" Joey frowned, his tone doubtful.

_I don't remember promising to dance for Kaiba, but if he says so..._

"Of course." Seto lied smoothly. "Now let's go."

"But we haven't eaten anything yet!" Joey protested. "I'm hungry!"

"Then we'll get a takeaway." Seto rolled his eyes and strode towards the counter. "What do you want?"

Joey's face lit up. "Ooh.. umm..." his eyes hungrily took in the selection of choices he had. "Number 3 please. Ah.. regular combo." he dug in his pocket and cursed when he found it empty. "Shit- I didn't bring my wallet!"

"I'm paying mutt." Seto said his tone brooking no argument.

"Aren't you ordering anything?" Joey asked, concern evident in his voice no matter how much he tried to hide it. "No wonder you're so thin, Kaiba, you hardly eat anything!" he poked Seto in the side.

"I'm not hungry." Seto snapped, swatting Joey's hand away.

He ignored the smirk that the girl behind the counter sent them. It was obvious that she thought they were lovers.

_I wish we were, _Seto thought almost wistfully. Almost. He pushed that thought out of his mind. After all, Joey hadn't mentioned their kiss, so he presumed that the blond was uncomfortable with it, and was trying to avoid the subject.

He paid for Joey's meal and walked out of McDonalds. Joey ran after him, jogging to keep up with the much taller boy's long strides.

"What music?" Seto asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Joey blinked cluelessly. "Music? What music?"

Seto gave an exasperated groan. "What music do you want to dance to?"

"Err..." Joey went a brilliant shade of red. "I don't really mind... Something that moves and has a beat."

Seto smirked. "I'm sure I can find something."

They walked to his mansion, not saying a lot, just walking along in companiable silence. Seto opened the door for Joey, who immediately located the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, pulling out his burger and fries.

Seto raised an eyebrow and sat opposite him. "How is it that you can immediately find the kitchen?"

Joey shrugged, grinning at him, and sucking down fries like spaghetti. He glanced at Seto. "You want some?" he asked holding out his french fries.

Seto shook his head, glaring at the fries as if they were dangerous. He watched as Joey bit into his burger, licking the sauce off his lips. Although Seto knew that Joey wasn't trying to be seductive, he couldn't help but be memorised by the blond's actions. His eyes were permanently fixed on Joey's rose coloured lips, not caring about anything else.

"Er... Kaiba? You okay there?" Joey hesitated, his burger half way to his mouth.

_Why's he staring at me? Am I doing something wrong? I bet there's stuff all over my face. Damnit, why do I always have to make a fool of myself in front of Kaiba?_

Joey nervously grabbed a serviette (a/n: no idea how to spell that, sorry!). Wishing that he had a mirror, Joey started to wipe his mouth, unnerved by the fact that Seto was still staring at him without blinking.

"You missed a spot." Seto said abruptly. His eyes were still fixated on Joey's lips.

"Oh." Joey wiped his mouth again. "Gone?"

"Iie." Seto shook his head slowly.

_He didn't object the last time I kissed him- that has to be a good sign, _the brunette thought as he leaned forward.

One pale lean finger stroked Joey's cheek, wiping a droplet of sauce off the blond's slightly tanned cheek. Seto leaned in closer, so that his and Joey's knees were touching, and licked his puppy's cheek, smirking as he felt him shiver.

"Mmmm..." Joey mumbled before placing his lips over Seto's. He pulled away briefly, trying to catch his breath, but Seto would have none of it, and quickly claimed his puppy's lips with his own once more.

Seto tugged Joey to his feet and guided him towards his bedroom, one hand dripping the blond's forearm tightly, the other trying -not so subtlely- to dip under the rim of Joey's pants. However Joey was having none of it.

"Kaiba! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Joey demanded. He pulled away from the brunette.

"What does it look like, Wheeler?" Seto asked scathingly, one perfect eyebrow arched.

Joey flushed. "Yeah- but- we hardly know each other!" he twisted his hands together anxiously, trying to ignore the butterflies holding a summer ball in his stomach.

"And?" Seto asked coolly. All logic had deserted his mind, and the only words left in his mind were _Joey _and _NOW_. "I think I know you well enough by now.

"Do you Kaiba?" Joey asked quietly, his honey brown eyes serious.

"No, I guess I don't." Seto gently gripped Joey's chin, looking into his eyes seriously. "But I want to know you."

Joey couldn't help but smile. "I- I guess..."

Seto frowned. "Do you object to this, pup?"

"What is _this_ exactly? Fucking?" Joey asked, obviously not sure of what Seto wanted from him.

Seto's face darkened. "Is that what you want? Sex?"

"Goddamn it Kaiba, you're confusing me!" Joey groaned. "I like you, alright? I like you a lot."

"Enough to start a relationship with me?" Seto asked. There was an almost desperate gleam in his ice blue eyes. "Can we just give this a shot?"

Joey wasn't sure how to react to that. Start a relationship with his once arch nemesis? His mind was going around in dizzying circles, and he was sure that he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Kaiba. I need to think about it." Joey gave a hesitant smile. He had wanted this so badly, to hear those words come from Seto's mouth, but now he wasn't sure. Especially after what had happened with Kenji. He was so afraid of being taken advantage of, and of someone breaking his heart.

A prime example of that was his dad- he was so heartbroken after Mrs. Wheeler left that he had taken to drinking. Joey's dad went from fun loving and kind to abusive and uncaring.

_I could end up just like him- bitter at life and everything. But I really like Seto... but do I like him enough to love him?_

"Of course." Seto replied briskly but Joey detected a disappointed note in his voice. "Let's go."

"Where?" Joey asked.

_Does he still want me to sleep with him? _Joey wondered nervously.

"To the ballroom downstairs." Seto replied.

"You don't give up, do you Kaiba?" Joey asked bemusedly.

Seto smirked. "Never."

There was something in the tone of his voice that told Joey that his answer wasn't completely to do with dancing.

!#$%&()

**Author's notes: **Ummm... I decided to leave any dancing until the next chapter, soz about that! Anywayz, plz read and review, and I'll try to update faster!!!


	5. changes

**A/N: **I'm not dead!! Lol well not completely dead :P sorry about the lateness of this chapter- hopefully I'll be able to get more writing done after the exams are finished (gulp.. exams.. . ) sorry I can't reply to your reviews right now but I'll try my best in the next half of the chapter- cuz I only had time to put up one half.. SORRY!!!

Thanks to all the reviewers!! I really don't know what I'd do without you!! XD ::glomps all the reviewers:: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (x1000000000000) lol

**Chapter 5**

The ballroom had an almost eerie quality in the moonlight. Joey felt as if he was stepping onto sacred ground as he moved across the moonlight drenched wood.

Loud music shattered the peaceful scene, and Joey whirled around, to find Seto standing next to the CD player. He smirked at Joey, who stood silently, letting the music wash over him.

Seto watched in wonder as the blond started to move along to the beat, his body containing a boneless like grace that Seto had never realised Joey possessed.

Although the way Joey moved could only be described as provocative, it had Seto mesmerised.

Joey grinned at Seto's wide eyed stare. He had never seen the brunette like this before- and he liked it.

"Come on Seto. Dance with me." he purred, loud enough for the CEO to hear.

Seto regained some of his senses at that and managed a smirk. "In your dreams, mutt." his voice sounded weak to his own ears, and he winced inwardly.

To lose his cool all over a mutt, it seemed so stupid. But Seto couldn't help it. He wanted Joey all for himself.

"Please?" he blinked adorable honey brown eyes at Seto.

The brunette flinched, and took an uncertain step forward.

_Why am I letting him talk me into this? _Seto wondered silently, cursing himself. _This is so stupid, so pointless. I should never have gone to his house in the first place, let alone invite him to my house._

Joey grinned and grabbed Seto's hands in his, and pulled him towards the centre of the ballroom.

He pressed his body against Seto's, his grin widening when he felt the brunette shiver at their close contact. Joey grinded his hips against Seto's, letting the beat of the music dictate the swinging of his lithe body.

Seto couldn't help but give a sharp gasp. "Mutt! What the hell do you think-" whatever he was about to say was lost when Joey silenced him by placing his lips on Seto's.

Seto kissed back hard, exploring his puppy's mouth with his inquisitive tongue, smirking as Joey groaned. Seto pulled back and attacked Joey's neck, nipping playfully at the flawless skin, licking and tasting the blond whenever he could.

Joey whimpered with pleasure, and realised with a jolt of surprise that somehow they had made their way from the centre of the ballroom to the side, and he was pressed against the wall, and by some mysterious power, his shirt was lying on the floor, alongside Seto's.

_How-? _the thought flashed through Joey's mind briefly, but he pushed it aside as he felt Seto tug at the rim of his pants.

"No." Joey pulled away.

Seto glared at him. "What do you mean no? For God's sake you can't-"

"I mean, not here." Joey quickly corrected.

Seto smirked. "That's better."

He led his puppy to his bedroom, and quickly locked the door behind him- it wouldn't do for Mokuba to suddenly stumble upon them.

Seto's smirk grew wider as he pushed the blond onto his bed, before closing the gap between their bodies.

_I _will_ make him scream my name before this night is over. (a/n: couldn't resist! sorry!! ;;)_

Joey woke the next morning feeling incredibly happy. He racked his brain for the reason, and found it as he heard Seto mumble something next to him.

_I can't believe that this is happening! _Joey practically beamed at that thought.

"What are you on, drugs?" Seto grumbled as he sat up and checked his alarm clock. "No one can be that happy at this time of the morning."

He pulled the blond close to him and lay back down, idly tracing imaginary patterns on his puppy's sweat soaked skin.

Content silence filled the room until Joey broke it with a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"What do we tell the others?"

Seto tensed immediately- the hand drawing patterns froze. "Why do we need to tell the others?" he demanded. "They don't need to know- if they're stupid enough not to figure it out, then they don't deserve to know."

"Seto!" Joey protested. "They're my friends! They have the right to know!"

"You never told them about working at Fire and Ice." Seto replied smoothly.

Joey was silent for a few minutes as he thought everything over.

"Are you ashamed of me? Of us?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Seto sat up, and glared down at the blond.

"Well it's just... you don't seem to want anybody to know about us... and it just seems..." Joey trailed off miserably.

_He _is_ ashamed of us. That's why he doesn't want to tell the others- because he doesn't want them to know. He's just using me, like all the other men at Fire and Ice. They're all using me._

"Don't you ever think that again." Seto's hand shot out and grabbed Joey's chin. His ice blue eyes were burning fiercely. "I'm just a private person, that's all. It wouldn't do for the press to find out that I'm having a relationship with someone of my own sex."

He lay back down, cradling the blond almost possessively within the circle of his arms.

Joey nodded- he could see the sense in Seto's words. "But I'm sure Yugi and the others won't tell- they're not like that, Seto. Can't we just let it out, so they know?"

Seto was silent for a long time. Just as Joey begun to think that he had fallen asleep again, the brunette spoke.

"I suppose." he muttered reluctantly. "But _just _your close friends. Not Mai. I'm not too sure about Anzu either."

"Anzu won't tell." Joey said firmly.

"She's the queen gossip of the school, mutt. How can you be sure that she won't tell?" Seto demanded.

Joey shrugged. "She's been a good friend for years. It's not like her to tell. Surely you can't have forgotten the friendship speeches?"

Seto shuddered. How could anyone forget those torturous friendship speeches? (a/n: sorry to all anzu fans... ;; again, couldn't resist!!)

"Fine. You can tell them if you want." Seto snapped.

Joey grinned happily. "Thank you Seto."

"Hn." the brunette climbed out of the bed and pulled on some clothes.

Joey watched him, his eyes raking over Seto's lean form, his cheeks reddening as he remembered how that body had felt against his own. He quickly looked away as Seto turned around to face him. He could almost _feel_ Seto smirk when the brunette realised that the blond had been staring at him.

"You shouldn't stare so much, pup." Seto pulled on his trenchcoat and walked back over to the bed to grab his folder.

Joey frowned. "You're leaving now?"

"Some of us actually work, Wheeler." Seto retorted, before realising his mistake.

Joey shrugged. "Just because my work is different to yours doesn't mean that you can insult it."

"Hn." Seto gritted his teeth as he imagined other people, other men, taking advantage of his puppy. "I don't want you working there anymore."

"What?" Joey stared at him.

"I don't want you working as a prostitute anymore." Seto said bluntly. "I don't want to go around every day knowing that you're entertaining some stranger out there."

Joey lowered his eyes. There was no way he could argue against that. "But there's no other way I can get enough money to pay my bills."

"I'll pay." Seto replied immediately, his tone brooking no argument.

"No! I can take care of myself!" Joey snapped. "I'm not a helpless idiot, Kaiba."

"I never said you are one." Seto snapped back. "All I'm saying is that I don't want you fucking anyone other than me!"

Seto winced inwardly as soon as the words came out of his mouth. _Now the pup will know that I really do care about him._

But all Joey did was laugh. "Possessive much?" he grinned.

Seto scowled at him. "If we're really going to have a proper relationship, then you're going to have to quit your job."

Joey bit his lip, thinking it over. He didn't want to be a prostitute, but it provided him with money, which was what he desperately needed. If Kaiba did pay his bills, that would be excellent, but what if they broke up? Then what would he do? There was no guaranteeing that he would be able to get his old job back.

Seto seemed to read his mind. "I'll pay for you as long as we're together pup. After that I'll find you a job, or if you aren't accepted anywhere, I'll still pay for you."

Joey smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Kaiba."

"Hn." Seto walked over to the door. "Well I have work now. I'll see you tonight Wheeler."

"Of course." Joey gave a sigh of disappointment as soon as Seto had left the room.

_I guess I wasn't expecting anything much from Kaiba, but I kind of wish that he would show some kind of intimacy. A goodbye kiss would be nice. But then again, this _is _Kaiba I'm talking about._

He lazed around in bed -Seto's bed, he thought happily- for a while longer, before finally forcing himself to get out of the warm bed, and into the shower. After a few moments of wondering how the hell the shower worked, Joey got it working and revelled in the hot water that turned his skin a lobster pink.

Joey pulled on his clothes, and sat down at the kitchen bench, chewing on a loaf of bread. He couldn't be bothered making anything to eat, and there wasn't a lot in the cupboard.

_What does Seto eat? Air? _Joey grumbled silently.

He picked up the phone and dialled Yugi's number.

((Moshi moshi)) Yugi's cheerful voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"Yugi! It's me, Joey."

((Hey Joey!!)) Yugi greeted him enthusiastically. ((what's up?))

"Umm... I have something to tell you guys..." Joey said not sure how Yugi would take it.

((What?! Are you okay?)) Yugi asked, concerned obvious in his usually cheerful voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry. So if you can call the others and ask them to meet me at the park at noon that would be great. Is that ok with you?"

((Sure Joey! See you then I guess!)) Yugi sung out cheerfully.

"Yep. See you then!" Joey hung up.

He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, and fidgeted nervously. This was it- he was about to tell his friends about him and Kaiba.

_How are they going to react? _Joey wondered anxiously. _What if they don't accept our relationship? What if they-_

Joey shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts that dampened his spirits.

_Well there's only one way to find out. And that way is to tell them._

there ye go. Be back in the next chappie!!! XD


	6. announcement

**A/N: **Finally the holidays are here!!! XD I finally have time to catch up on my fics!! So you'll (hopefully) be seeing a lot more of The Dancer! Can't guarantee anything though… but now that I actually have time to write stuff it should be updated more quickly

A big, big, big, big (etc.) thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed!! I never expected so many reviews!! Thank you!! –glomps reviewers-

**Disclaimer: **don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wanna

**Warnings: **yaoi, boyxboy content- don't like it don't read it, it's as simple as that

!#$&()

**Chapter 5 cont... other half....**

Joey arrived at the park early -for once in his life- and paced anxiously along the footpath, waiting for the others to arrive.

Yugi and Yami were the first to arrive. Yugi immediately ran over to Joey and hugged him tightly.

"You look so nervous!" the amethyst eyed boy observed. "What's wrong Joey? Is it something bad?"

"No, it's not bad at all." Joey attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "I just need you guys to know something."

"If you say so..." Yugi said uncertainly.

Yami glanced at his hikari, his crimson eyes slightly glazed over. Joey knew immediately that they were having one of their mental conversations and he sighed inwardly.

Yugi and Yami were soulmates, perfect for each other. Were he and Seto like that? They seemed so imperfect though...

Joey sighed as he thought over the countless arguments that he and Seto had had. There were just so many of them, and usually they were over pointless things- how was he supposed to maintain a relationship with a guy who he had hated ever since the beginning of high school?

"Joey? You okay?" Yugi waved his hand in front of Joey's face.

Joey flinched, snapping out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh sorry Yug'. I was just thinking, that's all."

"That's new Joey!" Anzu said, laughing. She and Honda walked up to them and sat down on one of the park benches. "So why'd you call us here?"

Honda frowned- he knew that his best friend was hiding something from him. Joey had been so secretive during the past few months- he hoped that the blond was finally going to come out and tell them the truth.

"So? What's the matter?" he demanded.

"Well... you guys know how Kaiba and I haven't really been fighting recently..." Joey began uncertainly.

Immediately Honda stood up, his fists clenched tightly. "That asshole!! What's the done this time Joey? I'm going to beat that smug look off his face!"

Joey let out an impatient sigh. "No, that's not it. It's just.... well..."

"Come on Joey, you can tell us." Anzu leaned forward, pulling Honda back down onto the seat. "There shouldn't be secrets between us."

"Seto and I are together." Joey blurted out.

A stunned silence followed his words. Everyone stared at the blond, shocked beyond words.

Even Yami, who was always the calm, collected one couldn't find anything to say. He just blinked, surprised and glanced at Joey uncertainly.

It was Honda who broke the silence.

"No fucking way!" he almost screamed. Instead it came out as a strangled yell. "You can't possibly mean that you two are together in a relationship!"

"I do." Joey replied softly, his honey brown eyes serious.

"Well..." Yugi struggled to find something to say. "If you're happy... Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Joey?"

"But you hate Kaiba!" Anzu protested. "You can't fall in love with someone you hate!"

"I don't know how I fell in love with him. I just know that I love him, and that's that." Joey said, his voice filled with finality.

None of his friends let it go though.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Joey?" Yami asked, uncertainty lacing his voice. "What has Kaiba said about all of this?"

"He loves me." Joey said. "He would never hurt me."

Honda snorted in disbelief. "And since when has Kaiba told the truth?"

"Since now. You guys have got to agree not to tell anyone, alright?"

"What, ashamed of your new gi-" Honda quickly broke off. "Uh- lover."

"Are you guys giving me a hard time because I'm gay or because I'm in love with Seto Kaiba?" Joey demanded, glaring at all of his friends.

"We would never hassle you because of your sexuality!" Yugi protested immediately. "It's just I don't trust Kaiba. I'm sorry Joey, it's just that he's never ever been nice to us, and I'm not sure if he's just using you or not."

"Why would he use me?" Joey asked, his lips pressed tightly together. Telling his friends might not have been a good idea after all.

"Oh come on Joey- he's hated you for years! This could be his way to get back at you- by pretending that he loves you and then breaking your heart!" Anzu exclaimed. "Please Joey- be careful. We can't stop you, but will you at least just listen to us and take care?"

"I will, but you don't know him! He's not a nasty person at heart."

"No one is, Joey." Yugi said softly. "But good people may have nasty intentions. I'm not saying that Kaiba does, but it just seems strange that he can go from hating you to loving you in a matter of days."

Honda's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What if it hasn't been going on for a matter of days? What if it has been going on for a few months now?"

Everyone stared at Joey who shook his head violently.

"No! It actually happened yesterday, but we've been friends since Mai's birthday party."

"What?!" Honda stared at his friend incredulously. "And you never told us? You never told me, your best friend?!"

"I'm sorry Honda." Joey said, genuine regret in his voice. "I just didn't think that it was any of your business. I really am sorry- but this is my life, Honda."

Honda glared at him. "I can't believe-" he broke off abruptly.

Joey looked at him quizzically. "What? You can't believe what? Tell me!"

"He can't believe that I'm here, most probably." a cold voice broke in.

"Seto!" Joey whirled around. "What are you doing here?"

"Sick of me already?" Seto retorted, smirking.

He took in Yugi's wary look, Yami's obvious suspicion, Honda's plain outrage and Anzu's uncertainty. He leant forward and captured Joey's lips in a fiery kiss, wrapping his lithe arms around Joey's slim form.

Seto heard Honda splutter behind him, both shocked and incredibly pissed off, but ignored him and concentrated solely on his blond lover.

Finally Joey pulled away, and smiled at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Which question might that be?" Seto asked, his smirk getting wider.

"You know very well which question Kaiba." Joey rolled his eyes, knowing that the brunette was just being annoying. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"I was." Seto shrugged. "But I took the day off."

To Seto the smile on his lover's face was brighter than the sun. He couldn't help but give a tiny smile in return.

"You did?"

"I hate to interrupt this little love fest but _what the hell is going on_?!" Honda snarled.

_Why is Joey acting all cosy with Kaiba? They can't really be in love! It's impossible!! _the brunette thought. _Joey _can't _love Kaiba! Kaiba's just playing him- he'll hurt Joey, and I can't let that happen!_

"Isn't it obvious dumbass?" Seto retorted coldly, glaring at the spike haired teenager.

"Shut up Kaiba." Honda snapped back.

He looked at Joey who was looking between his best friend and lover nervously.

"Joey, you're kidding right? This is some big joke that you're pulling off, right?" he asked his friend.

Joey shook his head. "I'm not joking. C'mon Honda don't-"

"I can't believe this shit! I _won't _believe it!" Honda shouted, and stormed off.

Anzu attempted a smile. "He'll be fine Joey, don't worry. He's just surprised that's all."

"Never noticed." Seto muttered under his breath, rolling his ice blue eyes.

Joey sighed. "I'll talk to him later."

"Well congratulations you guys." Yugi beamed at both of them and stood up. "Yami and I have to go help out at the shop now so I'll catch you later Joey."

"Sure! See you later Yug'."

"I'd better be going too. We'll talk about this later." Anzu said and quickly hurried off.

Joey flopped onto the bench, wondering what he had got himself into. Maybe this was all a bad idea... maybe he wasn't actually in love with Kaiba- was he just imagining all of this?

"Pup?" Seto sat down on the bench next to him.

That voice... Joey blushed as memories of that same voice calling out his name the previous night.

Kaiba couldn't have faked that, could he? What if his friends were right? What if Seto was simply playing him, to get back at him for all the fights they had had during high school?

"Joey?" a barely noticeable note of anxiety had entered Seto's voice.

The blond looked up at his lover and searched his face for any signs of a trick.

"Kaiba..."

Seto frowned. "I thought we were going to try to stay on a first name basis?"

Joey nodded, obviously deep in thought and not paying attention.

Seto's frown grew deeper and he laid one pale, slender hand on his puppy's tanned cheek, forgetting that they were in a public park.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Joey shrugged and sighed. "I don't know... it's just... Seto, is this a trick?"

"A trick?" Seto echoed, disbelief in his voice. "Why would you think this is a trick?"

"I don't know... it's just after what Honda and the others said..."

"You're putting them before me?" Seto demanded, his eyes snapping with anger. "So you believe them instead of me?"

"No! That's not it!" Joey said, exasperation dripping off his voice. "But they had a point! We've hated each other for so long!"

"And so?" Seto grabbed Joey and kissed him roughly, putting all of his anger and confusion into the kiss.

Lips met teeth and it was only when Seto realised that Joey was shaking slightly that he pulled away.

Joey stared at Seto, fear and wariness in his honey brown eyes. He brought a hand to his bruised lips.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Seto sighed angrily. "I'm not playing you, if that's what you think mutt." he stood up and brushed off his trench coat. "Why can't you just trust me?"

Guilt washed over Joey. Seto had done nothing to suggest that he was playing him, so why did he doubt him?

"I'm sorry Seto." Joey said quietly.

Seto sighed and sat back down. "You better be."

"You're not helping." Joey snapped.

Seto reached over and pulled Joey towards him. He felt the blond flinch and silently cursed himself.

_Why did I have to be so rough earlier? Now he has every reason to doubt my intentions._

He kissed Joey again, but all the roughness and anger was gone- this time it was placed with an apologetic sweetness.

"Come on pup. Let's go catch a movie." Seto said suddenly, tugging his lover to his feet.

Joey grinned and quickly ran ahead. "Hurry up slowpoke!!!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Seto smiled inwardly.

_I hope all his doubts are gone. I hope he knows that I love him._

!#$&()

**A/N: **Odd ending for the chappie I know… ;; heh. Well, please read and review!! No flames please


	7. perfection

**A/N: **This is a really short chapter sorry!! The next one is going to be longer though I promise :P gah… my cat keeps randomly runnning across my keyboard and makes things randomly delete themselves and disappear… >o

**Disclaimer and warnings are the same old, same old.**

I'm writing this in the middle of the night, so I finally have time to reply to all my reviewers XD

**angelical nightmare: **lol yes he does

**astalder27: **yup joey sure does… and I'm glad too J

**Sang Yu Nung: **thank u very much I'll gladly write on for you

**zi snake: **thank you I'm glad you like it

**Kibethan: **thank you XD

**nonymOus-19: **hehe you and Kibethan said almost exactly the same thing :P thank you as well

**mandapandabug: **thank you for being such a supportive reviewer XD I really appreciate all your comments (and threats lol XP) Kenji will be back insert mysterious music but not in this chapter lol. Thank you very, very much for your reviews

**Killian: **I hope so too lol and thanks!

**optimistic girl94: **I will write more thank you

**Saki Ishida: **yup, there's more!! Thank you!!

**Essenity: **blushes sorry it's so short!! Lol you can come down to the South Island if you want :P but look- I updated more quickly, see? looks proud Lol, I'm slaving away at the next chapter as we speak :P

**Flame Swordswoman: **Thankies very much!!!! XD Lol I'm happy too!!!

**anaraz: **thank you and um no, I don't think so o.O;; I'm not too sure yet lol. But not too much trouble anyway

**marikandcloe: **lol I have to agree with you on the Anzu part lol :P um no Honda can't get attacked ;; I need him for the story lol

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **woah… long name… lol :P thank you so much!! Well here's the next chapter I hope it's good enough ;;

If I missed anyone out I'm really really sorry… o blame it on my cat lol :P she's currently sitting on my neck but before she was trying to eat my internet cord o.O;;

**!#$&()**

**Chapter 6**

Joey awoke the next morning to find icy blue eyes fixed on him. He blinked several times, trying to clear the fuzziness in his head, and rolled onto his side so that he was facing Seto.

"Hey..." he yawned and stretched. "How long have you been awake?"

Seto shrugged. "A few hours."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" Joey asked, frowning slightly.

Seto merely shrugged again. He didn't want to admit that he had been watching Joey sleep for the last 3 hours- it would be far too embarrassing for him to let that slip.

"So... what are we going to do today?" Joey asked, slowly inching over to the brunette.

Seto foiled Joey's plans for a morning snog fest by climbing out of bed, a blanket wrapped around his otherwise naked body. "I might take another day of work."

"Really?" Joey asked excitedly, his spirits perking up again. "So we can do whatever we want today?"

"Hn." Seto picked up his clothes off the ground and pulled on a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt.

"What, no trenchcoat today?" Joey asked, unable to hide a grin.

"Iie." Seto sat down on the bed to pull on some socks.

Joey draped his arms around Seto's slim frame and nuzzled his lover's neck.

Seto leaned into the embrace, letting out a small sound of satisfaction. Joey continued to nip and lick at the CEO's neck, his hands running over Seto's body.

"You could have done this before I got dressed." Seto murmured, his voice husky with desire.

"But where's the fun in that?" Joey asked, winking cheekily.

Seto kissed him fiercely, pushing the blond onto his back. Seto had only just begun to remove his shirt when the phone rang.

Groaning, Seto reached over and picked it up.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

He hardly let the person on the other line explain before he hung up and pulled the phone out of its socket.

"They can call back." he said and shrugged.

Joey grinned and pulled Seto back down onto the bed. "So where were we?"

!#$&

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and Joey realised that for once in his life he was perfectly happy with everything- Seto was far better than he could've imagined.

The CEO had found him a job as an assistant production manager in Kaiba Corp, Honda had forgiven him -kind of- and his mental scars from Kenji's attack were almost completely healed- they would never completely go away but he was able to sleep alone at night without recurring nightmares of being attacked by the man.

Seto always took time off work to be with him, taking Joey out for dates every second day- sometimes to see a movie, sometimes going out to have a candlelight dinner at an expensive restaurant.

Joey rolled over in bed to look at his lover. Everything was so perfect- but surely it couldn't last for much longer?

"Why are you staring at me?" Seto muttered, cracking open one eye.

Joey smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on the brunette's lips. "No reason. Just thinking, that's all."

"Well stop it. It's disturbing." Seto drifted back to sleep again.

Joey smiled and lay back down, burying his face into his pillow. He hoped that nothing would change- he hoped that Seto would always be so caring and passionate, and that nothing would ever come between them.

Joey tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't get his mind to settle. Finally he gave up and carefully slipped out of bed, and pulled on his clothes.

He silently climbed downstairs and entered the kitchen. Joey helped himself to some juice and toast, glancing at the clock as he did so.

_It's only 4am! _Joey wailed silently. _What am I going to do? I have heaps and heaps of spare time before work starts!_

"Pup? You're awake?" came Seto's incredulous voice from the doorway.

Joey turned around and grinned at his lover. "I couldn't go back to sleep. Why are you awake? You don't have to be up for another hour."

Seto shrugged. "The bed got cold."

Joey laughed and held out a piece of toast. "Want some?"

Seto shook his head. "I'll have breakfast later. Are you alright?"

Joey cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Seto shrugged again, not comfortable with asking such intimate questions. He had never really cared about someone so much before, and it scared him slightly.

"Well I'm fine." Joey walked over and slipped his arms around Seto's waist.

The brunette flinched, still not used to all the physical contact- he was so used to being alone, both mentally and physically, it was still odd to him to have someone who wanted to be near him, both mentally and physically.

Joey yawned and pulled away. "I'm going to go have a shower. You have some breakfast, got that?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Inu no baka."

"I heard that too!" Joey mock punched Seto, who simply smirked and walked off.

Joey couldn't help but grin as he walked back upstairs and entered the shower.

Everything was so damn perfect.

_But how long is it going to last...?_

!#$&()

Next chapter is gonna be kinda angsty… and the one after that too… just a warning ;; next chapter is going to be longer… and I'm going away on holiday (to the land of the computerless…) for a couple of days. And I might disappear sometime in January (it's explained in my journal on my DA page: so yeah…) I'm really sorry if there's a long wait for an update… >o 


	8. busy

A/N: I know, I know!! It's really, really short o but please deal with me here!! If the chapters are shorter then I can update faster XD so everyone will be happy lol

In reply:

XyBulmaXy: thankies :D

Obscurus Imber: Hey, you're the chick who replied to my livejournal posting, right? I did reply to your comment (twice…) but I don't think it got through… meh… well thank you very much!!

fire vixon: thank you!!

nOnymOus-19: lol thank you!! Sorry that this chapter isn't long o ;;

AuthorfortheGenerations: THANK YOU!! XD ::blushes:: lol I wish I could've been there to see that ::is jealous:: lol

BlueEyesjammys15: lol yup it is angshteh :D :D I luv that word… ;; thankies!!

Magician's Guardian 24: Lol thankies!!

Bakura From School: Lol!!! Well here's the next chappie!! And thankies!!!

lilrubydevil: Lol I think that too :D but it isn't… T-T lol thank you!!

Anime Crew: lol I totally agree xD and thank you!

setojounouchisgal: Lol I've updated!! (finally…)

xxmoonlight-angelxx: lol thank you!

Shadow Ruler: this chappie isn't that angsty, but I do promise more angst to come lol. Thank you!!

mandapandabug: ::is more than a little scared:: meep… O.O you're not really gonna do that to me are you?!?! ::hides:: lol thanks… I think? ;; well here's the next chappie- so don't kill me!!! o ;; lol

Sakia Ishida: Thank you!!! Sorry that the chap isn't long… T-T

Sang Yu Nung: lol don't be nervous!! Thank you and keep smiling!! Lol

Alana-Star/Sugar Cat: I couldn't agree more lol 

!#$&()

Chapter 7

Seto fingered the ring in his pocket, wondering when he was going to finally be able to muster up the courage to ask Joey to marry him.

They had been together for four months now, and he still hadn't asked Joey to live with him, even though the blond spent more time at his house than at his own.

Seto knew that he should ask Joey to move in with him before asking the blond to marry him, but he was petrified that his puppy would refuse.

_He has no reason to agree- I'm a cold, selfish bastard who can't love, _Seto thought bitterly.

He leaned forward so that his forehead was touching his desk. What was he going to do? If Joey refused then his heart would be torn into a million pieces, but if Joey said yes, then...

_But he probably won't say yes! _Seto slammed his hand onto the desk, not noticing the man who had walked into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Masaki." Seto greeted the other man with a tiny, barely noticeable smile. "I'm fine."

Masaki had been one of his advisors ever since he had first taken over Kaiba Corp, and had been a good friend of his.

_Well, not a _friend _exactly, but an aquaintance, _Seto corrected himself silently. _He'll know what to do about Joey._

"I have a problem." Seto said abruptly. "And I need your advice."

Masaki's eyes widened slightly in pure shock. The great Seto Kaiba was asking _him_ for advice?

_Did he bang his head on a rock or something? There's no way that Seto Kaiba just asked me for advice!_

"Uh... I'm not sure I'll be a great help Mr. Kaiba, but I can try..." he said uncertainly, wondering if this was some sort of test that he had to pass in order to retain his job.

"Good. I've been with my partner for four months now, and-" Seto began.

"You have a partner?" Masaki blurted out before he could stop himself.

He winced as soon as the words left his mouth and quickly apologised.

"It's fine." Seto said. "But I just want your advice on whether I should ask them to marry me or not."

Masaki nibbled at his lip nervously. "Well, if you love them then you should marry them. But isn't it a bit early in the relationship to be thinking of marriage?" Masaki asked, frowning, his green eyes thoughtful.

"Hn." Seto looked away.

"So who is this lucky woman anyway?" Masaki asked, laughing.

Seto's icy blue eyes fixed themselves on him and he handed the older man a photo. "My partner. Joey."

"Oh." was all that Masaki managed to get out.

_Mr. Kaiba's partner is a _manhe thought incredulously. _I would never have guessed... and a handsome man, at that._

Masaki clenched his fists, jealousy rising within him. Why was it that Kaiba always got everything? He had the best job, the best house, the best lover.

_I was supposed to take over Kaiba Corp, not Seto, not Noah. Me. But instead I'm stuck as some stupid advisor! I want Joey- I deserve him more than Seto does!_

The jealousy disappeared as quickly as it had came. Masaki took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his short, spiky brown hair in an attempt to settle his nerves.

"Do you have a problem with my partner?" Seto asked, his eyes fixing themselves on Masaki's unreadable face.

Masaki shook his head, and forced himself to smile at his boss. "No. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Hn." Seto took the picture back.

"Well... I don't think you should rush into anything too soon, Mr. Kaiba. There's the company to be thinking of- if you make the relationship between you and -uh- Joey more serious than it already is, then you won't have that much time for work anymore, and it's important to everyone that Kaiba Corp does well in the market." Masaki advised. "And that's my advice to you. Maybe you should talk it out with your partner? Ask him what he wants from your relationship."

Seto frowned thoughtfully. "I might just do that." he paused. "That'll be all Masaki."

_Typical. All I get is a 'that'll be all'. No 'thank you Masaki' or 'I value your advice'. No, it's just 'that'll be all'. No appreciation or anything, _Masaki thought bitterly as he left the room.

"Oh and sir?" Masaki turned around to face Seto.

"Hn?" Seto looked up from some paperwork he had just started on.

"The results for this month have come in."

"And? I'll take a look at them soon." Seto said impatiently.

"Well, sales are down." Masaki said. "By quite a significant percent."

"What?!" Seto frowned deeply. "How can that be? They were the highest they'd ever been a few months ago."

"Yes sir. But they started dropping since, well-" Masaki broke off, looking uncomfortable.

"Since?" Seto demanded.

_Pay back time, Kaiba. _"Since you started seeing your new partner, sir."

Seto ran his hands through his hair. "Hn. Go now."

Smirking to himself, Masaki left the room.

_If I'm with Joey, then I'm not paying as much attention as I should to work. But if I work then I won't pay as much attention to Joey, and I want to be with him. I don't want to lose him... _Seto's frown grew deeper. _Maybe Masaki's right- maybe I'm rushing into things with him. I should slow down and sort out my priorities first._

Seto sighed and looked over his schedule. He had to make several changes to it- he didn't have to spend _all_ of his spare time with Joey- he could use it to invent new ideas, or work on old ones. And he didn't have to spend every single lunch break with his partner- he never used to have lunch before Joey came into his life, he didn't need to have lunch now.

Seto looked over his new schedule and smirked, satisfied.

_There- perfect. A balance between work and time spent with Joey. Well, almost. But Joey won't mind._

!#$&

Joey glanced across at Seto, wondering why his lover was so silent. Seto had never been the sort to hold great conversations with, but he normally talked to Joey over dinner.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked, scanning his lover's features, looking for injuries of any sort.

"Fine." Seto growled, stabbing a meatball viciously.

"So where are we going for lunch tomorrow?" Joey asked, trying to change to a lighter subject.

_Why is Seto so touchy all of a sudden? He was fine this morning. Now it looks like his business has gone into ruin or something._

"I'm working lunch tomorrow." Seto replied, not meeting Joey's eyes.

"What?" Joey frowned, then shrugged. "Sure. We can make up for it some other time. Are we still going to the fair on Friday evening?"

Seto shook his head.

"But Seto! You promised me!" Joey protested. He grabbed Seto's chin and forced the brunette to look at him. "Why are you backing out now?"

"I'm busy, alright?" Seto snapped, shoving Joey away from him. "I've got work to do. Go amuse yourself, mutt." he stood up and stormed off.

Joey stared after him, hurt and confusion written in his honey brown eyes.

_What's wrong with him? It's almost as if he hates me now, just like he used to! _Panic gribbed his heart and Joey clutched the table for support. _Has he met someone else? Or is he sick of me? Is he going to throw me out like some old toy?_

Forgetting all about dinner, Joey ran to the bedroom he and Seto shared. He grabbed the phone and started dialling Honda's number, before he remembered that his friend would probably tell him to get away from Seto as fast as he could. He thought about calling Yugi, but then decided against it.

This was his own problem, and he would deal with it by himself. Besides, Seto was probably just in a bad mood- it didn't mean that the whole world was ending or anything.

_He probably had a rough day at work. And since when did I get so worked up about something Seto said anyway?_

Joey sighed and slowly started to undress. He grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, Joey changed into his pyjamas and walked down the corridor to Seto's office. He knocked on the door, but there was no reply. So Joey entered the room, and smiled at the sight. Seto was sleeping at his desk, snoring quietly.

Joey walked over to his lover and nudged him gently on the shoulder. Almost immediately, the brunette's eyes opened and he sat up.

He glanced at Joey who smiled down at him. "I'm off to bed. And I think you should get some sleep too."

Seto nodded and watched as Joey started to leave the room. "Wait!" he called out quickly, just as Joey opened the door.

The blond turned around looked at him quizzically. "What's the matter, koi?"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Joey smiled and walked back over to him. "I know. Just try to relax, okay?" he planted a chaste kiss on Seto's lips.

Seto smirked and deepend the kiss, but to his surprise, Joey pulled away.

"Not tonight." the blond grinned at his shocked expression. "I'm tired, and you are too."

Seto grumbled something under his breath, making Joey laugh.

"Night Seto."

"Good night koi." Seto said softly, wondering how on earth he was going to be able to distance himself further away from his gorgeous blond lover.

I have to do it. I have to, otherwise my business will be ruined. And work is important to me- but does Joey or work matter to me the most?

!#$&()

A/N: Until the next chapter then!! XD And yes, there'll be more angst. But this story does have a happy ending J

Okay… the rest of the thank you's are down here because my computer isn't letting me right anything else at the top O.o;;

Hikari Raine: thank you!!

Essenity: lol ;;

Impawsible: I'm sorry… T-T I promise I won't hurt Joey too much ;; thank you!!

DarkPhoenix0184: lol!! There's HEAPS of yaoi in Yu-Gi-Oh!! I'm glad so many people have discovered it too lol

angelical nightmare: I'm glad to say that this fic is NOT gonna end angsty xD lol I'm a sucker for happy romance stories -.-''

Flame Swordswoman: Lol yup there's gonna be angst! Lol I'm glad you love angst ;;

Optimistic girl94: Lol I'm writing!! Thankies!

Kibethan: Thank you!! Lol I dunt want to be writing angst around the hols lol… it ruins the xmas spirit… but then the tsunami happened T-T

Saelbu: lol I'm glad I don't have to write out your whole name lol Thank yoU!!

Anaraz: Lol thank you!! I'm glad too :D


	9. breakdown

A/N: Here's some angst- it's not a lot, but hey, it'll have to do lol. Feeling sad now- I don't like being mean to Joey and Seto T-T review and make me happy!! XD

Warnings and disclaimers are the same old, same old. Flames will be used to make NZ's summer warm – I'm currently freezing my ass off

In reply: (If I've missed anyone out I am so, so sorry T-T )

Chika of the high Mts: lol I updated!!! holds out fic see? XD

Angelical nightmare: lol ok um can't kill Masaki now lol but I'll try to later ::winks::

Riku's gurl: ::evil laughter:: lol thankies

DeathXStar: thank you!! I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks so much!!

Xamosy: ::blushes:: thank you oh- I never knew that lol ;; thanks for telling me!! Thanks so much!!!

Eclipse- moon: ::faints with happiness:: THANK YOU!! Lol

AuthorfortheGenerations: Thankies!!!! I really don't deserve your wonderful compliements ::blushes:: thanks so much

Mechante fille: lol Seto's a baka :P lol thank you!!

Sugar High Freak: OOH!! Cookies!!! ::gobbles down cookies:: lol thanks!! (for the review and the cookies lol xD)

Mandapandabug: Thank you!! Lol I hope I've updated fast enough!! The next chapter will certainly be out quicker!! Thanks for being such a persistant reviewer xD

Saelbu: Lol thanks!!

Mava: Lol thank you!! I'm glad you like it!

Blue-eyes honeypup: Lol yup he's worried. Lol thank you!!

Essenity: I have no idea why it went bold O.o;; I had it in regular but it changed.. GAH.. uuhhh.. lol are you out of hiding yet?

Johnny-Depp-Luv: Um Masaki's just this bad guy who hates Seto lol and I don't know about Kenji… I wanted him to but I don't think so, not the way the plot's turning out

Marikandcloe: hehe that sounds gross :P lol thanks!!

BarbedWire23: Lol thanks!! Yeah I wanna kill Masaki too -.-;; but I can't…

Suaruxkamui4eva: lol!! THANKs!! I agree with you completely lol

Hikari Raine: lol you're right xD how'd ya guess? Lol :P thanks!!

Optimistic girl94: lol thanks!!!

Anaraz: I'm sorry but it was necessary lol. And um Masaki's some evil guy who hates Seto and wants Joey for his own.

Okay- I'm really, really sorry aout the bold font on the last chapter. I have no idea why it went like that, because it certainly wasn't that way when I uploaded it- I just hope this isn't going to turn out like that -.-;; ::sigh::

!#$&()

Chapter 8

Joey began to see less and less of Seto everyday. Sometimes the only time he saw his lover was when he climbed into their bed at night, and they exchanged a few words- mostly goodnight, and sleep well. They hardly ever talked anymore- Joey began to sink more and more into depression.

Everytime he tried to talk it out with Seto, the brunette simply brushed him off and said that he was busy.

_Things have been getting worse and worse. Why is everything falling apart now? What have I done wrong? _Joey sat on the bed he and Seto shared, clutching his head in his hands.

He picked up the phone and punched in Seto's private work number.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"Seto? It's me." Joey said softly.

"What do you want?" Seto demanded. "I'm busy."

"You're always busy!" Joey burst out. His nails were digging into his palm, but Joey didn't notice the pain.

"I actually have a job, mutt." Seto shot back. "And it happens to be a busy one. Just tell me what you want and go back to doing what you normally do."

"I just wanted to talk to you." Joey couldn't keep the overwhelming sadness he felt from his voice.

"I don't have time for that. We can talk tonight." Seto said, obviously distracted.

_By his work, no doubt, _Joey thought bitterly.

"You don't come home until almost 2am everyday! And then you leave again at 6:30am!!" Joey exclaimed. "There is no time to talk Seto!"

"Well find some other time, mutt. But not now." and with those parting words, Seto hung up.

Joey yanked the phone out of its socket and hurled it across the room, watching with some bitter satisfaction as it smashed from the impact of hitting the wall.

"Goddamnit!" he yelled and punched the wall, hard.

He felt no physical pain, but he hurt mentally. Why was Kaiba screwing with his mind like this? To go to all that trouble to get Joey to trust him, telling the blond that he would take care of him, then suddenly becoming Mr. Iceman again!

_It doesn't make sense! Damnit, none of this makes sense..._

!#$&

Joey felt the bed sink slightly as Seto climbed on. He checked the clock on his bedside table and felt his heart twist in his chest. 4am.

"You need more than 2 hours of sleep, Seto." he said quietly.

Seto grunted and pulled the covers over his lean body. "Goodnight."

"No, not goodnight. We need to talk Seto." Joey said sternly.

"Not now. I'm tired, and I need to be up early tomorrow." Seto muttered.

"Today." Joey corrected softly. He felt tears drip silently down his cheeks, and he turned onto his side, facing away from his lover. "In that case, sleep well."

_Because I'm not going to, _Joey added silently, before letting his mind go blank.

!#$&

When Joey woke up Seto was gone, as usual. He hadn't expected his lover to stay- why would he? Seto had work to do, and staying just to talk to Joey made no sense at all, at least, not in the brunette's mind.

With a sickening jolt, Joey realised that he wasn't happy with his current position. At first, it had been great- Seto was everything Joey had wanted, and more. But now-

Joey shook his head, trying not to sink into depression again. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to think that Seto would change, just for him. To give up work, to take him out, to take him to important events.

_I was living on a foolish fantasy. But not anymore, _Joey thought firmly. _I'm not happy, and I don't see why I should stay with someone who makes me feel this way._

Joey packed his belongings that he left at Seto's house, and drove back to his apartment which he hardly ever stayed in anymore. He looked around at the sparse furnishings and sighed. Somehow the Kaiba mansion had become home to him during the time that he was there.

_I wonder if Seto will miss me. He probably doesn't even care._

Joey sighed and picked up the phone and dialled the mansion number, knowing that no one would be there. He got the answering machine and took in a deep breath.

!#$&

Seto looked at the documents sitting on his desk and restrained himself from banging his heads against the wall like a lunatic.

_My job is important. I need to get through all of these._

Masaki walked in at that moment, carrying some more documents. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba, sir." there was a smug note in his voice that was barely perceptible.

Seto grunted in reply, frowning slightly- to him the smug note was obvious. He wondered what had made Masaki so happy, but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. It wasn't any of his business what was going on in other people's lives- he barely had time to worry about his own.

"Good news, Mr Kaiba. Sales are up, and everything's going well." Masaki wondered if Kaiba had even looked at the sale numbers from the months before- if he had, it would've been obvious that Masaki was lying through his teeth- sales had never been so high before.

"Hn." Seto pushed a stack of documents over to make room for the new ones.

"How are things going with you and your partner?" Masaki asked, keeping his tone light.

"Fine." Seto replied through gritted teeth.

Things had _not_ been fine with him and Joey lately- he hardly had time to talk to him, and they never went out anymore.

_But surely he understands that I'm a busy man, and that I don't have time for such trivial things, _Seto thought.

Masaki hid a smirk. "Glad to hear it. Have a good day Mr. Kaiba." he called over his shoulder as he left the office.

Seto sighed and turned back to the numerous pieces of paper scattered over his desk.

_I might take a lunch break and surprise Joey- who knows, it might put our relationship back on track._

He drove back to his mansion and sat down on a stool, resting his head on the kitchen bench, waiting for Joey to come running down the stairs. He waited for 10 minutes, before realising that Joey wasn't home.

_But where is he? _Seto frowned. It wasn't like his partner to go out during the middle of the day.

Seto checked his mobile for any missed calls, but there were none. He searched around for a note, but there were none as well.

_Maybe he's out for a quick lunch or something? _Seto shrugged. He noticed the light on the answering machine flashing and pressed the play button, wondering whether it was Mokuba calling to tell him about his trip to England.

Instead it wasn't his brother's voice that filled the large, empty room, but Joey's.

Seto frowned and leaned closer.

_"Seto, it's Joey. You might've realised by now that I'm not at the mansion. Our relationship isn't really working out for either of us- you're always too busy, and I just can't be with someone who isn't willing to spend some time with me. I know that sounds selfish, but I don't want the only words between us to be a simple 'goodnight'. So yeah... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to continue this relationship. I love you Seto, and I probably will always love you, and I really wish that this could've worked, but it obviously isn't. So I'm back at my apartment now. You don't need to find me a job- I can manage on my own. See you around, I guess- if you're not too busy working, that is."_

For a few seconds Seto simply frowned, confused. Then realisation hit him, hard.

Joey had left. It was over.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe- the very air seemeed to choke him, and his clothes were too tight. Seto clawed off his tie, his mind buzzing with barely suppressed emotion.

Anger, guilt, confusion and sadness swirled around in raging torrents inside him- how could this be happening to him? How could his puppy leave him? What had he done wrong?

Was that what he had wanted to talk about the night before? Whose fault was it? Why didn't Joey sound like he cared?

Seto collapsed onto his knees and clutched his head in his hands, trying to get all of his emotions under control.

_I'm fine. I don't need Joey. This is just shock- nothing more. I won't miss him, _Seto thought stubbornly. _He obviously didn't care about our relationship, and neither did I. It was a fling, nothing more._

His jaw set resolutely, Seto stood up, adjusted his clothing and brushed the dust off his trousers. He put his tie back on and straightened it, and deleted Joey's message from his voicemail.

_I'll think about everything later. Right now I have to work._

!#$&

Joey looked around his apartment, shivering slightly. It was so alien to him now- he hadn't been in it for over three months. He threw his bag onto a chair and flopped onto his single bed.

_I'll have to start looking for work. I can manage on my own- it will be just like before, except that Seto is out of my life for good._

Joey snuggled into his blankets, but they provided not even half of the warmth that Seto had. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, his slim body shaking with suppressed sobs.

_I miss him already. He was so nice to me in the beginning... I thought he actually loved me- I guess not. I was just some conquest to him- something else he could win._

Joey sighed and shook his head. _I have to stop thinking about him. Thinking about things past will get me nowhere._

Joey picked up the newspaper and turned to the jobs section. He sat for an hour or so, circling the jobs which he was best suited for and writing down the numbers on a piece of paper. Then he started the long process of calling each one.

By the time the sun had set Joey was tired, annoyed and depressed. None of the jobs were suitable- some paid too low, others already had the position filled, he wasn't educated enough for some- the list went on and on.

Joey threw the piece of paper down with an angry sigh. Nothing seemed to be going right today.

_I'll keep looking tomorrow. I need sleep now. And I need to stop thinking about Seto..._

The next morning Joey awoke to the sound of his telephone ringing. He blinked, still half asleep. He reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hullo?" he yawned into the phone.

"Dog, it's me, Prince!" a voice -which was way too cheerful for the time of morning- chirped.

"Oh hey Prince." Joey said sleepily. "What's the matter?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ever going to come back to work."

"I don't know..." Joey rubbed his eyes. "I'm not sure I can willingly go back to, well, you know."

"I know." Prince sighed. "But think about it Joey. It paid you good money, and it was kind of fun, don't you think?"

_In a sick, twisted way, yes, it was sort of fun._

"I guess. But still..."

"Come on Dog, just give it a go for a month or so. Just to get back in the swing. If you don't like the game anymore you can quit again. And besides, there's been a guy around here asking for you."

"Asking for _me_?" Joey frowned. "It wasn't Kenji, was it?"

"Not this time." Prince said uncomfortably.

"Not this time?" Joey echoed. "What do you mean? Prince, tell me!"

"Well Kenji's been around here a couple of times, looking for you. Won't give up- says he's gonna teach you for getting fresh with him. Look Joey, it's nothing to worry about- we've had the police around, and they've put a guard on the front door- you'll be fine, I swear. But this guy's new- looks rich, too. Very well kept." Joey swore he could hear Prince lick his lips. "He won't have anyone other than you."

Joey's frown grew deeper. _Strange. Very odd..._

"I guess I can come back in for a month or so, to get back in the swing like you said." Joey sighed. "When do I start?"

"Well I talked to management, and-"

"You've talked to management? Already? How'd you know that I would accept your offer?" Joey demanded.

"Calm down Dog!" Prince laughed. "Why are you so suspicious now?" he suddenly grew serious. "Did that Kaiba guy do anything to you? If he has I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, no, Kaiba didn't do anything. We broke up." Joey said shortly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Dog." Prince said apologetically.

"You still haven't told me how you knew I was going to accept." Joey reminded him.

"I didn't know- I was just hoping that you would." Prince said quietly. "It's been really dull without you around here."

A genuine smile tugged at Joey's lips, the first one to grace his face for several days.

"So when do I start?"

"Tonight."

"Alright. See you there then. Usual time?" Joey asked.

"Yep. See you there!"

Joey hung up and sighed, not sure how he should react. He was a prostitute again- should he be happy or upset? All he felt was confusion.

_Guess I'm back in the business._

!#$&()

A/N: Hope you guys are happy- Joey's a prostitute again!! XD lol. See you in the next chapter (which I've already written :P I'm just keeping you in suspense lol xD )


	10. perfect world

**A/N: **I was listening to Simple Plan, and I was reading the lyrics for Perfect World, and I just got kinda inspired to write this chappie… Sorry if it sucks! This is just Seto's thoughts on the whole thing, and how he feels. This chappie was originally the first half of chappie 9, but then I decided to take out the second half and just leave it like this xD

And er just in reply to Vertigo's comment- uhh I don't mean for Seto to completely change for Joey or anything, just to show that he cares, and to not be obsessed with work or anything. And yeah, I know Kaiba would actually check the records, I meant to put in that Masaki had altered them x.x but I kinda forgot… gaahh.. and yeah sorry about that… my mistake ;;

And to mandapandabug: you mighta noticed on the summary that I've decided to dedicate this fic to you lol xD thanks for being such a great reviewer!! …other than threatening to kill me your reviews have really kept me going so thank you

And okay, this is my final bit of blabbering- I'm glad that most of you guys like Joey being a prostitute again lol

!#$&()

**Chapter 9**

It had been three months.

Three godforsaken months since Joey had left him.

Seto stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked paler than usual -if it were possible- and even thinner. He had lost almost 10kg since Joey had left, making him almost skeletal in appearance.

But he still stubbornly clung to the idea that he didn't need his puppy. That he could manage just fine without being even relatively close to Joey. That he was the same as always.

But deep in his heart Seto knew that he was very, very wrong- he needed Joey as much as needed air, if not more.

Seto brushed his hand over his eyes, trying to keep his concentration. He had to make sure that his business didn't fail- his love life had already done that.

_I wish he would come back... _Seto shook his head. He couldn't think like that- he was fine on his own- he had managed all of his life by himself, needing no one and definitely relying on nobody. So why should he suddenly be so reliant on Joey? It wasn't like his puppy had actually done anything for him.

_But you love him... _a voice whispered in his mind.

Seto sighed and leaned on the mirror, his strength fleeing his body suddenly.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

Joey's words were burnt into his memory- Seto could never, ever forget what his puppy had said.

_I know we didn't talk a lot after the sales went down, but I thought that he was alright with that- why didn't he say something? _Seto thought, his confusion being replaced with anger. _He could've come to me at any time! Why didn't he?_

_--Because you were never there-- _a voice replied in his mind.

Seto groaned. _Now I'm not only hearing the voices in my head but they're answering my own questions._

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

His mansion was so lonely now- silence now filled the large rooms and long hallways. There was no more conversation, no more laughter. Seto came home to an empty mansion and a cold bed every night. Sometimes he dreamt that Joey came back to him- but they were only dreams, and he woke up every morning alone and depressed.

_Does Joey feel the same way I do? Or doesn't he care? _Seto wondered. _Is he living life as he always has done? Does he think of me at all?_

Seto shook his head. He had stop thinking about Joey! It wasn't doing anyone any good- if only the puppy would stop haunting his thoughts and dreams...

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

Seto punched the mirror, making the glass splinter and cut his hand. He watched emotionlessly as rivers of blood ran down his arm, staining his otherwise clean suit.

_You've made a wreck of me Joey, damn you, _Seto snarled silently, wishing that the blond could hear him. _I can't think anymore- I can barely get to sleep at night, and when I finally get to sleep, I dream of him- he's driving me crazy!_

"Fuck it!" Seto yelled. "I hate you mutt!"

_But I love you so much at the same time..._

Seto finally registered the shattered glass and his bleeding hand and sighed. He got some clean, wet towels from the bathroom and wiped his hand clean of the blood and put some disinfectant on his cuts then bandaged his hand up.

_I think I'm going crazy._

Seto wandered down the hall aimlessly, trying to ignore the memories that assaulted him at every corner. In that corner he and Joey had made out for an entire four hours for no particular reason- in the room to his left he had presented Joey with his first suit.

A tiny smile graced Seto's face as he remembered how Joey had glomped him and showered him with kisses. His smile quickly faded when he remembered that that would never happen again- his puppy wasn't coming back.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

Sometimes Seto forgot that Joey hadn't left- but that was only after an incredibly hard day at work and he wasn't fully conscious.

It was after those moments that he fell into depression and went to phone Joey and ask for his forgiveness. But he always recovered after an hour or so, and went back to his normal cold self, convincing himself that he didn't need Joey, or anybody else for that matter.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

But deep down Seto knew that he was wrong. He knew that he needed Joey back. But pride kept him from admitting that openly. He knew that there was no way he would apologise to his puppy- he was too proud to admit that their relationship had failed because of him.

Seto sighed. It was all over now anyway- Joey was probably dating someone else now, someone better than Seto. Someone who would show affection and always be there for him.

I wish I had another chance, I wish I could make it all right again. But it's all over now. We're never going to be together again.

!#$&()

A/N: Okay, there's only a few more chapters to go!! XD I've already written the next chapter so it should be up in a couple of days- I just need to make a few more adjustments lol


	11. realisation

**A/N: **Okay, here's chapter 10! It's short- I was going to make it longer but I needed it to be like this otherwise the plot just doesn't work x.x make sense much? -.-;;

And I might repost some of the chapters to make Seto appear less stupid ;; cuz I really meant to put in that Masaki changed the figures but I just kinda…forgot… ::bangs head:: heh raven wa baka desu ne?

!#$&()

**Chapter 10**

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed 6 times. Seto sighed. He needed to be at work- he had wasted enough time as it was. He picked up his briefcase and climbed into his limo.

"Good morning Mr Kaiba, sir." his chauffeur greeted.

"Hn." Seto inclined his head at the driver and put up the wall between them. He opened his briefcase and started to sort through his documents. All the words seemed to blur together, making no sense at all to Seto.

Seto sighed and pushed the documents to the side, knowing that he couldn't force himself to read all of the documents in his current state of mind. Instead he looked at the graphs, looking over the sales for the year. Suddenly something caught his attention- sales had been incredibly high before he had taken Masaki's advice.

_Masaki lied to me! _Realisation dawned, and Seto grounded his teeth together. He picked up his phone and punched in Masaki's number. _How dare he! That bastard!_

"Masaki speaking. How-"

"You bastard." Seto snarled. "Why did you lie to me?"

"So you finally checked the figures." Masaki didn't sound guilty, just amused. "It took you awhile."

"Explain yourself." Seto could hardly speak- he was overcome with anger.

"You don't deserve anything." Masaki said, his voice filled with hate. "You don't deserve Joey."

"You have no right to discuss my personal life!" Seto snapped. "Keep Joey out of this."

"But Joey has everything to do with this." Masaki laughed mockingly. "He doesn't need you- he can have anyone he wants."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know him!" Seto was growing more and more confused.

"Oh, I know him alright. In fact, I know him very, very well." Seto swore that Masaki was smirking. "He's good, isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Seto demanded through gritted teeth. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. He's such a good little puppy- you were an idiot letting him go. I just love the way he screams when you enter him- the perfect fuck." Masaki made a contented sound, then fell silent, letting realisation hit Seto.

The feeling of not being able to breathe overcame Seto again, and he dropped the phone in shock, and gripped the armests so tightly his fingers left marks.

_He's screwing with my mind- he's never met Joey before. He can't have already slept with him! It's not fucking possible! _Seto took in a deep breath and picked up his phone again.

"You're joking." Seto said coldly.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Masaki asked. "Come over to my house and we'll discuss it further."

"Why should I trust you to tell me the truth? And why should I go to your house to discuss it?" Seto demanded.

"Come to my house tomorrow, and I swear I'll tell you the truth. About everything."

"Fine. I'll be seeing you at 7 in the evening tomorrow." Seto hung up, trying to forget about the whole conversation.

_Why did Masaki mention Joey? How dare he talk about having sex with _my_ puppy? _Seto seethed silently. _That asshole! I can't believe he'd dare to talk about Joey in that way!_

He flipped open his phone again and started to slowly dial Joey's number.

_Should I phone him? I need to know that he's okay, but can I face talking to him again?_

Seto gritted his teeth and pressed the dial button. He waited anxiously as it dialled. Finally he heard someone -presumably Joey- pick up.

"Hello?" came Joey's groggy voice through the line.

Seto felt the world spin around him as he heard his ex lover's voice for the first time in three months. How he had missed that voice... And how he wanted to hear it again, except not on the phone, but in person.

"Hello?" Joey repeated, sounding more annoyed this time. "Is anyone there?"

Seto couldn't take it anymore- the longingness inside of him overcame him and he hung up and dropped his phone onto the floor of the limo, holding his head in his hands.

_Why can't everything go back to normal again? Why is it so hard to forget him?_

!#$&

Joey frowned and hung up.

_Stupid asshole, _Joey thought crossly. _Why'd they call so damned early in the morning?_

Joey frowned suddenly. Could it be...? Only Seto was up this early in the morning! Could it be that his ex lover had called him, to talk to him?

Joey felt his heart swell with excitement and fear. He hoped desperately that it was Seto- he wanted to talk to the brunette so much...

_If only Seto would swallow his damn pride and just call, _Joey thought sadly. _It probably wasn't him who just called anyway- Seto's not going to call. I've waited for him for three whole months- he's probably having the time of his life while I'm stuck in this shithole._

Joey sighed and rolled over onto his back. His customer for the night had been a little too demanding, and Joey could feel the bruises on his lower back already.

It was like the four months he had spent with Kaiba never happened- he had started off in his crappy apartment and working as a prostitute, then he had been in a large mansion, with a well paying job at Kaiba Corp, and now, four months later, he was back in his crappy apartment and he was a prostitute again. He hadn't kept his job at Kaiba Corp because it was too demanding- he had decided to stay at home and take care of the mansion instead.

Joey sighed and climbed out of bed, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep now- especially not when Seto was on his mind.

He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on his sofa. He sipped the hot drink slowly, trying to push all thoughts of Seto out of his mind. It didn't help that hot chocolate immediately made him think of the night when he had got Seto to try his hot chocolate.

_It seems so long ago now... _Joey mused, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. He sighed and pushed the mug of hot chocolate away from him. He suddenly didn't feel like hot chocolate.

_Seto, where are you? _Joey wondered, a solitary tear dripping down his cheek. _I miss you..._

His thoughts were cut off when the phone rang. Joey picked up the receiver, wondering who would be calling at this time of morning- was it the same person who had phoned before? Was it Seto?

"Hello?"

"Hey Dog, it's me, Prince!"

"Oh, hey." Joey tried not to let his disappoint show. "Did you call me before?"

"Nah, I only just finished work. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Perfect has booked you for a whole night tonight."

Mr Perfect was the nickname they had given Joey's most persistant customer. He was well groomed, rich and incredibly handsome. All the other dancers working at Fire and Ice wanted him, but he only wanted Joey. He had been coming to the bar for three months- ever since Joey had called it off with Seto.

"A whole night?" Joey asked incredulously. "He's certainly keen."

"Yeah." Prince laughed. "You lucky bastard. You're going to be rich after this!"

Joey laughed. "Yeah, but for a whole night? I'm not sure I can entertain him for that long. So where's his house? I presume that's where I'm going to be spending all that time, right?"

"Yeah. You're not going to believe this, but Mr. Perfect lives a few blocks away from Kaiba."

"What?" Joey's happy mood immediately soured.

"I'm sorry Dog, but that's just how it is. Well, at least you can be certain he's really rich now." Prince joked feebly.

"Yeah... well I'd better be going... So what time?" Joey asked dully.

"6pm. He says to be there sharp." Prince said, and Joey heard the sound of paper being rustled. "This is his address. Write it down or something." he read out Mr Perfect's address slowly.

Joey jotted it down, realising that it was probably only 10 minutes walk away from Seto's house.

"So did he leave a name or am I going to have to call him Mr. Perfect for the whole night?" Joey asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Uhh... Hang on, I wrote it down somewhere..." Prince muttered, fumbling around in his pockets. "Here it is! He says for you to call him Masaki."

!#$&()

**A/N: **Okay, so it was probably really obvious!! Oh well, still a cliffhanger lol ;; meh I suck… Okay, well you all know the drill!!! Read and review!!


	12. hitting realityhard

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! –ducks rotten tomatoes- but I've got several excuses for taking so long to post this chapter! I really do! … I just can't think of any right now lol :sweatdrop:

Um yeah, so enjoy. Disclaimer and warnings are the same old, same old.

!#$&()

**Chapter 11**

"Masaki?" Joey echoed. "I'll have to remember that." he jotted it down on a spare piece of paper and sighed. "Okay, let me run that through one more time. Mr Perfect's real name is Masaki, and I go around his house at 6pm sharp?"

"That's correct." Prince laughed and then yawned. "Well I'd better be getting my rest. Heard you had a rough night- wanna talk about it before I snooze off?"

"No, you should get some sleep." Joey smiled at his friend's concern. "I'll tell you about it some other time. See you tomorrow night Prince."

"Okay, see you Dog!" Prince hung up.

Joey put the receiver back and stared up at the ceiling. He had never been in one of his customer's houses before- only self employed or private hookers did that. Those who worked in groups at clubs or bars usually used the backrooms 1.

_This guy is really keen... Masaki, or whatever his name is. I mean, he's been coming back every night for three months now- he's kind of like a strange boyfriend, _Joey thought laughing softly at the thought. _Kind of odd, but amusing I guess. At least he treats me well- I hope he isn't going to turn out like Kenji. _Joey shuddered.

The blond checked his clock and sighed. It was still early in the morning- there wasn't anything for him to do. None of the shops were open, and he hadn't heard from most of his friends since the school year had finished.

_I could always give Yugi a ring, though he's probably spending quality time with Yami. I'm not really sure I want to talk to Honda- he's not exactly keen on Seto, so I doubt he'll appreciate me moping on and on about him. I haven't talked to Anzu in a while yet- I could always give her a ring..._

Joey dialed Anzu's number and waited for the call to go through. Finally Anzu picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anzu, it's me, Joey." Joey greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." she yawned and groaned quietly. "Joey, it's not even 7am in the morning. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk that's all." Joey sighed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll call later." he said sadly.

"No! Joey, don't go!" Anzu said quickly. "Do you want to come over and talk about it? You sound so unhappy Joey, is anything wrong? I haven't talked to you in ages- it will be great to see you after all of these months. How's Ka- um, Seto?"

Joey sighed again, this time heavily. "I think I'll come over." he said.

"Oh." Anzu got the gist. "You can come over now if you want. Do you want to spend the night?"

"No, I've got my work shift tonight. But I can stay for most of the day. That is, if you don't mind."

"No, I'd love to spend the day with you. I'll see you in 20?" Anzu asked.

"I'll make it 10." Joey said, laughing and hung up.

He arrived at Anzu's apartment in 15 minutes, and sat down on her plush red sofa. He looked around- she wasn't doing so badly considering she was a student.

"What are you studying to be anyway?" Joey asked curiously. She hadn't been in any of his classes except for English, so he guessed she wasn't heading towards business like he was.

"Interior design." she sighed. "It's harder than I thought. I don't see you at uni Joey. You _are_ going to uni right?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. I'm taking a year off like Yugi and Honda. Just to sort everything out first. So how is uni?"

Anzu shrugged. "Hard. Lots and lots of work." she rolled her eyes. "But it's great- the teachers are a lot better." they laughed, and Anzu tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. "So I take it you and Seto broke up?" she asked gently.

Joey's happy mood immediately disappeared. "Yeah... Everything was great in the beginning- we were both really happy. Well, he seemed to be happy anyway. But then..." he sighed heavily and turned away. "I don't know Anzu- I mean, he just stopped paying attention to me."

"Maybe he was busy?" Anzu suggested. "It doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you."

"You don't understand Anzu- he really didn't pay any attention to me. I mean, he came home from work in the early hours of the morning, then left again after only three or four hours of sleep! It's not right Anzu." Joey looked at her, and his honey brown eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. "All conversation died out- in the end work was more important to him than me."

Anzu laid a comforting arm around Joey's shoulders. "I'm sure there was some reason for it all Joey. Nobody changes that quickly for no reason at all. It sounds like you two need to have a good talk or something. Joey, Seto loves you. It was obvious on that day you told us about your relationship with him." Anzu smiled sincerely at him. "Look, I know things aren't working out between you guys now, but you should really think about calling him or something- just to talk about what went wrong."

"But does he want to talk?" Joey groaned and leaned back on the sofa. "Sometimes I wish we never got together."

"But you love him, don't you?" Anzu asked softly.

"Of course I love him! I love him so much it can't be healthy." Joey grinned at her, though it lacked the enthusiasm it normally held.

"Then you should try to fix your relationship." Anzu yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope." Joey's mind was buzzing with what Anzu had said.

_She's right. We should talk- I guess our pride's the only thing that really stands between us talking. I should call him when I get home tomorrow- I'll force him to talk, even if he doesn't want to, _Joey thought, determination settling over him.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Anzu stood up and headed over to the kitchen. "I've got eggs, bread, rice, fish, uuummm... some meat in the fridge somewhere. Not sure how old it is, but I know it's there."

Joey made a disgusted face. "Anzu, that's gross."

Anzu giggled. "And there's some cereal if you're really desperate."

Joey stood up and ran his hand through his shaggy mop of blond hair. "I guess some fried eggs would be good. I can make it if you want." he volunteered.

Anzu shook her head firmly. "No- you go and sit down, read a magazine, whatever. I'll make breakfast."

Joey rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her. "Yes mother." he said. He felt a twang of sorrow as he remembered saying the same phrase to Seto a few months ago, before they had broken up.

_Why does everything have to remind me of him? Can't I lead a life without him constantly on my mind?_

Joey groaned and grabbed a magazine and flipped through it idly. He skimmed through a few articles, not really taking anything in. After he had finished the first magazine -which he realised had been about hair and beauty- he picked up another magazine, only to find Seto's unsmiling face staring back at him. Joey let out a yell of frustration and threw the magazine across the room just as Anzu came back into the lounge.

She stared at him, an eyebrow raised. Joey had the decency to flush. He quickly scurried across the room and grabbed the magazine and put it back in its original place.

"Sorry about that." he muttered, embarrassed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Anzu asked kindly. She sat down next to him and passed him a plate. "You can eat first if you want."

Joey sighed. "Thanks." he picked at his egg, taking a few bites then put down his plate. "I just can't do this Anzu- is it normal to love someone so much that it hurts?"

Anzu smiled sadly. "Yes it is, Joey." she patted him on the shoulder. "Please talk to him- it's not right for both of you to be suffering like this."

"But how do I know that he's suffering?" Joey wondered aloud. "What if he's just fine, and doesn't think about me at all?"

Anzu sighed. "I think that you two should talk. I'm sorry Joey, but I can't help you. You and Seto have to work this out yourselves."

Joey gave her a tired smile. "Arigatou. You've really helped me."

"Anything for a friend." Anzu shrugged and started eating her breakfast.

Joey stared off into the distance for a while, before sighing. "I really should be going and getting ready for tonight Anzu." he said absently.

Anzu frowned slightly. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

Joey inwardly cursed his stupid blunder, grimacing slightly. "Just my work shift, nothing to worry about."

"Why won't you tell us what your job is?" Anzu demanded. "I don't care if it's not very hygienic, or not very, well, pretty. If you're the garbage man, I don't care. I just wish that you would tell us what you do for a living!" she complained, pouting slightly. "I wish that you wouldn't keep secrets from us Joey."

The blond felt a stab of guilt pierce his heart. He really didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, but how would they react to the truth...?

"It's just... it's not that I don't trust you guys or anything, but..." Joey trailed off uncertainly. "I really don't want to lie to you guys but it's just kinda private that's all..."

Joey winced as he saw disappointment crowd Anzu's eyes. He hated the fact that he had disappointed his friends, but he just couldn't tell- it was too shameful.

"C'mon Joey, we're not going to tease you or anything." Anzu laughed.

Joey stood up and put his plate back in Anzu's kitchen. "I need to be going now Anzu. If you really want to know what I do then check out Fire and Ice."

With those parting words Joey left Anzu's apartment, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

_She's going to know that I'm a prostitute now, _Joey thought, swallowing audibly. He knew that he had to tell them sometime, and now was just as good a time as any, but it was still hard to get his secret out into the open. _Will they be disgusted by my actions? Or will they accept me? Oh god, what if they never talk to me again?_

Joey shook his head. He would get through this- even if they didn't accept him, he would get by on his own.

_I'm not a weakling- I can do it. I've managed so far without Seto, and I'm fine._

He knew that was a lie, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit that he needed Seto to be happy- after all, his last few weeks with the tall brunette had been far from happy.

Joey pushed Seto and Anzu from his mind and returned to his apartment, thinking about Masaki.

_Masaki... so he's Mr. Perfect, _Joey mused.

He grabbed a bag and packed some clothes for the next day. He packed some handcuffs- Masaki was into that kind of thing. Joey couldn't complain- after all, it was the customer's decision about what he wanted to do, but he couldn't help but feel that Masaki craved dominance. It was like he tried to _possess_ Joey.

_It's like he wants to make me his, to own every inch of me- it's like he's trying to prove that he can have me. But to who? And why?_

Joey sighed. It was too much to think about at this time of morning. He zipped the bag up and placed on the sofa, and switched the TV on.

"Damn that bastard who woke me up this morning." Joey grumbled as he watched an infomercial advertising fake hair. He ran his hand through his hair subconsciously, checking for bald spots. "Spray on hair? Who the hell would use that?"

Joey's eyelids began to droop as he watched infomercial after infomercial. He hadn't been getting a good night's sleep ever since he and Seto had broken up. It wasn't the same without Seto's warmth next to him, those lean arms wrapped around his chest.

Joey blinked away tears that had suddenly formed in his eyes, wondering how many people he had slept with ever since the break up. There had been so many- Joey had lost track of their faces, their names, their very existence.

_Except for Masaki- he's always been there, night after night, _Joey mentally added.

An earsplitting yawn stopped his thoughts and he stumbled over to his bed.

_I might as well just get some sleep- it's not like I'm going to get any tonight._

!#$&

Seto glared at the clock, wondering vaguely that if he glared hard enough would the seconds move faster. He decided that the theory was crap, and looked back at his work.

Giving a sigh, Seto went back to glaring at the clock. He was both anxious and agitated about the meeting with Masaki that would be in exactly 4 hours and 48 minutes.

_Not that I've been counting, _Seto thought sourly.

His mind had been in a furious whirlwind ever since that phonecall. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been- he checked the sales every month without fail, but he had been so blindly in love that he had given them to Masaki to look over and analyse. And that smug little bastard had lied to him! And worse, he had believed the dipshit.

Seto growled and slammed his hand against the table, not noticing the pain or how red his hand was.

_I am an idiot. A stupid, stupid idiot. I deserve what I'm getting._

Seto picked up the documents he was supposed to be looking at and shuffled them. He placed them back down on the desk, and then finally gave up.

There was no way that he was going to be able to finish looking at all these documents let alone _start_ looking.

He stormed out of the building, his trench coat billowing rather impressively behind him. Even though he had lost the love of his life, had been beaten by his stuck up advisor, at least he still looked cool.

_Yeah right, _Seto thought bitterly and attempted to get into his limo. To make matters worse for him, his chauffeur wasn't there, so therefore his car was locked.

Seething, Seto called his secretary.

!#$&

By the time 5:45 rolled around, Joey was wide awake, having been sleeping practically all day. He pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a shirt with an open neck, then checked his bag again.

"Handcuffs... check. Spare clothes... check. Phone... check. Lube... check. The good ole rubber... check." Joey sighed. "Now off to meet Masaka... no, what's his name again?" sighing angrily, Joey checked the piece of paper. "Masaki." he repeated the name several times to himself, imprinting it on his memory.

_How embarrassing would it be to turn up to the guy's house not knowing his name? _Joey thought, flushing slightly. That had been a close one.

He climbed into his beat up old car and had to start the engine a couple of times before it actually got going. Giving a quiet groan of frustration, Joey sped down the road.

Masaki's house was easy to find- it was the largest, flashiest house on the street, with colossal columns of marble and statues of Greek Gods and Goddesses in the garden. Joey thought he saw a peacock disappear around one of the hedges. He blinked, trying to clear his head.

_Man this guy must be rolling in money, _the blond thought, amazed. _I wonder if he obtains it illegally?_

He shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts. It didn't matter whether Masaki was involved in legal or illegal business- he was there to provide a decent fuck, then leave. That was his job, and he intended to carry it out.

His face set and determined, Joey made his way to the front door and knocked. He could hear the echoes vibrate through the wood- he presumed it was oak, it looked so damn thick and heavy.

_Musta cost a fortune! _Joey thought, envious. _I wish I had a house like this!_

_:Or better yet, a house with Seto in it...: _the voice in the back of his mind added slyly.

Joey ignored it, trying to focus on Masaki, and Masaki only. The door opened, and a maid stood there, looking at him curiously.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely, taking in his clothing and bag.

"Uh..." Joey wondered what he was going to say. _Hi, I'm a prostitute whom your boss hired, how do you do? _Joey smirked. He guessed that that probably wouldn't go down too well. "Masaki-san invited me over tonight." he said, equally as polite.

"If you could please wait here for a second, sir, I'll need to verify that with the master." she gave a slight curtsey, to Joey's extreme amusement, and closed the door again.

He waited there semi-patiently, wondering what it would be like to have people refer to you as 'master'.

_Must be brilliant, _Joey thought wistfully.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening again, but this time it was Mr. Perfect who greeted him, not the maid.

Joey smirked and raised an eyebrow. Masaki gave an ironic bow and gestured for him to come inside.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." his employer for the night said, also smirking.

Feeling uncomfortable in the huge mansion, Joey wandered down the corridor, stopping to peer at the odd painting or photograph. He could feel Masaki standing slightly behind all the time, the raven haired man's gaze boring into the back of his neck.

"So when do you want to begin?" Joey asked, inclining his head towards Masaki slightly.

He felt lips fasten themselves on his neck, and he sighed inwardly. He hated his job, he really did. Having to fuck someone when you weren't in the mood seriously got on his nerves. But Joey responded like he always did- he kissed the man back, not fully, just teasing, taunting, allowing Masaki's tongue to slip past his lips only to have Joey pull away.

"You're such a tease." the older man grumbled, though not unkindly. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" he asked slyly.

_Do we have to? _Joey felt like asking, but he merely grinned mischievously, and, in a deft movement, handcuffed one of Masaki's wrists to his own. "Lead on then."

!#$&

Seto arrived at Masaki's house at 6:45, noting the statues and peacocks with extremely distaste. Only a greedy fool would spend so much money on trivialities like that, instead of using their money to help other people. Why buy a stupid statue when you could save a family in Africa? He sneered and knocked loudly on the door.

_Oak? _Seto noted how expensive everything was. He frowned. _He earns a lot of money, but not _this_ much, _the brunette thought suspiciously. _How very interesting... _Smirking, Seto suddenly felt a lot better. _I'm sure the police will be _very_ interested._

A maid answered the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but Seto pushed past her.

"I'm here to see that damned traitor." he growled.

The maid, shaking wildly, nodded, absolutely terrified, and sprinted off.

_I see I still have the power to terrify people, _Seto noted wryly.

He threw his jacket over another useless statue by the door, not caring if it got wrinkled or not. He was beyond caring at this stage.

A disheveled looking Masaki walked up to meet him, an insincere smile on his face.

"Seto... welcome." he greeted, his eyes glinting slyly.

Seto ignored it, and took in his clothes which looked like they had been thrown on in a rush.

"What on earth have you been doing?" Seto asked, sneering. "You look as if you've been dragged backwards through several bushes."

"You could ask that," Masaki said, too cheerfully. "But a better question would be _who_ on earth have you been doing." he smirked. "And I'm sure you know the answer to that."

Seto glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I _don't_ know the answer to that." he snapped.

"Well, I'll just have to show you then." Masaki looked as if he had been anticipating this moment.

Feeling slightly anxious, though he couldn't figure out why, Seto followed him up two flights of stairs to the third floor, where they stopped outside a pale blue door.

"Please enter." Masaki said smoothly, his face and voice suspiciously blank.

Shooting a wary look at him, Seto entered the room, and for a few minutes he was sure his heart stopped beating altogether.

"J- Joey...?" he managed to force a croak from a suddenly dry throat. His shock began to grow into anger. How could he! The bastard!

_Masaki will pay for this in blood! _Seto was seething with anger. He wanted nothing more than to punch the smirking man's lights out then and there, but he wanted to see how Joey reacted first.

The blond figure, lying tangled up in bedsheets, rolled over and sat up. "Masaki-san?" he asked, sleepily.

He saw two figures in the doorway, and suddenly had a feeling of dread. What if Masaki had asked his friends to join in?

Rubbing his eyes to clear them, Joey gave a sharp gasp of shock. "Seto!"

In a way, Joey would've almost preferred the first option.

Meeting Masaki's friends seemed almost enjoyable than spending time with a livid looking Seto.

Joey gulped. Suddenly the night was looking a helluva lot more interesting.

1 I have no idea x.x just pretend it's all true...

!#$&()

**A/N: **Feedback will be appreciated :sickeningly sweet smile: no flames please, can't stand them. Remember, CC is good, flames are bad lol. Exams in one day xX and I haven't studied at all… hm… shit… wish me luck lol. I'll be updating again soon hopefully, and there should be just one chapter left… Maybe an epilogue as well.


	13. promise

**A/N: **The last chapter! Finally::does little victory dance: Am feeling so proud, so happy, and so…tired… lol, well that's what you get when you babysit little kids :P ah well..

Um, yeah the normal stuff apply, you know, disclaimers and all that jazz.

Enjoy::hands out bikkies to all the nice reviewers:

!#$&()

**Chapter 12**

Masaki was smirking smugly. "I told you he was the perfect fuck."

Joey stared from him to Seto, shock written all over his face. "Y- You guys _know_ each other?" he whispered, unable to piece everything together.

This wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Masaki was just a customer- he couldn't possibly know Seto, right?

_Breakdown_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

"Masaki is, no _was_, one of my advisors." Seto muttered through gritted teeth. "He was the reason behind-" he broke off, and glared viciously at Masaki, not wanting to be reminded of the break up.

"I was the reason behind why he broke up with you." Masaki finished for him.

"You bastard!" Joey yelled, starting to get up, before he realised he was dressed only in his birthday suit. "You- you piece of shit! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Watch out Seto," Masaki whispered nastily. "Your little whore's getting all worked up."

_We've had our rough times_

_Fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

Seto knew he should've punched Masaki for that comment, but he was too busy staring at Joey. "You slept with him?" he asked hoarsely.

Joey nodded, ashamed. He suddenly felt so dirty, so... used. Shivering, he drew the blankets tightly around his thin frame, trying not to burst into tears. It was just too much... How could he be so stupid and fall straight into Masaki's hands to be used against Seto?

"How long?" Seto demanded. "How long as this been going on?"

Joey turned away, unable to meet the cold blue eyes that he loved so much. He wished fervently to be able to simply disappear, and turn back time.

"Three months." Masaki couldn't keep the triumph from his voice. "Three whole months... every single night..." lust was also evident in his voice, making Joey shudder.

_Give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right; to say:_

_Don't walk away_

Seto snapped. He backhanded the man hard, with strength that didn't seem to match his lean frame.

"How dare you talk of _my_ pup like that?" he yelled.

Masaki scowled, wiping blood from his split lip. "He's not _your_ pup anymore, is he?" he said smugly.

Joey looked at Seto, hoping desperately that Seto still loved him, wishing that the man's words had really meant what Joey thought that did.

Seto growled and, by pure instinct, glanced at Joey as if for reaffirmation that the blond really didn't love him. He saw Joey staring at him with wide, fearful honey brown eyes. They looked so lost, and... ashamed.

Seto subconsciously took a step towards his puppy. No matter what Masaki said or Joey thought, to him the blond would _always _be his puppy.

"Joey?" he asked softly, forgetting that Masaki was in the room.

_I promise_

_I won't let you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

The ex-advisor scowled again. He didn't like being ignored, especially when Kaiba was in the room. He had set this whole thing up, so that it could be used against both of them, and deepen the rift between them.

_This isn't how it was supposed to turn out, goddamnit! _Masaki seethed angrily.

"Seto, I didn't mean to- I didn't want-" Joey burst out, not knowing that he was shaking, or that the sheets had dropped from his shoulders to his lap.

Seto's pants were beginning to get a _little_ bit too tight.

_Goddamnit, this is hardly the place to be aroused, _Seto thought angrily. He scowled, and immediately regretted it when Joey shrunk back, thinking that the CEO was angry at him.

"I'm not angry with you, pup."

"You're not?" the distant glimmer of hope in Joey's eyes brightened a little.

_Without you I go through the motions_

_Without you it's just not quite the same_

_Without you I don't want to go out_

_I just want to say_

"Oi!" Masaki stormed towards them, livid with anger. "You're forgiving him just like that?" he said to Seto. "After sleeping around with everyone?"

Seto turned on him, absolutely seething with anger. He wanted nothing more than a gun and political immunity at that moment. "You shut the hell up, asshole, or I'll shut you up." he hissed.

Masaki sneered. "Speaking like the typical gangster now, are we?"

Seto had had enough with the swapping of insults. He kicked Masaki where it hurt he most, and hit his temple hard, knocking the older man out.

Joey stared at the limp form on the ground, uncertain of what to say or do. "Uhh..."

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

Seto took several steps towards him. Afraid that he was going to end up next to Masaki on the floor, Joey inched back on the bed. Seto felt like he had been slapped- had the blond just been pretending that he wanted him back?

"What-?" Seto looked around helplessly, unsure of what to do. "What do you want, pup?"

"I- I don't know." Joey mumbled. "Can we just pretend this never happened?"

_So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say:_

_Don't walk away_

Seto looked up, shocked. "You mean, forget about this?" he knew his voice had risen slightly in pitch. "Forget about _us_?"

"Was there an _us_?" Joey demanded, suddenly angry. "I loved you so much, Seto, and you obviously didn't love me! What part of _us_ would you call that?"

"What?" Seto asked incredulously. "You thought _what_? How could you possibly get the thought that I didn't love you in your idiotic head? Joey you're a goddamn idiot!" Despite his rough words, Seto sounded amused, happy. "Of course I love you, baka."

_Take my hand_

_I promise_

"But then why did you ignore me? Why didn't you care anymore?" Joey asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

A twisted smile graced Seto's lips. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get home."

"Home?"

Worry flitted across the brunette's face. "Unless you don't want to move back to my house." he added hastily. "I thought we could..." he gave an angry sigh and held out his hand. "Let's give it another go, Joey." he saw a flicker of doubt in the blond's eyes, and added: "Please."

Joey gave a tentative smile and accepted Seto's hand hesitantly. "I guess we could give it another go." he smiled at Seto, and although it was uncertain and small, for Seto it felt like he was on top of the world.

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down_

_Take my hand tonight_

Owari.

**A/N: **There might be an epilogue… I dunno.. What do you guys think? Lol, feedback is much appreciated, though flames can uh… flames can go to hell::shrugs:


End file.
